Foot Desires
by aging young rebel
Summary: A mission leads to unexpected events and consequences that lead young heroes down a path that they may not be willing to tread. Contains Mature themes, Sexuality and violence. Major pairing Ron.S/Bonnie.R with other minor pairing in later chapters. R/R
1. Trigger

Foot desires,

I do not own Kim possible or anything else that has to do with the show, this is purely a fan service to all those out there that have a skewed outlook on cartoons.

This happens before "So the Drama"

Chapter 1: the trigger

This was not happening to her, was the prevalent thought running through the mind of the teen cheerleader as she ran as fast as she could trying not to trip on anything in the dark. Things like this did not happen to her, she was too smart, too good at what she did to fall victim to such an event; things like this happened to amateurs who did know how the game was played and were careless or simply stupid. But she was careless today, she felt something was wrong but did not look too much into it; she was stupid to not notice that her prey was not as submissive as usual. When things had gotten physical she had not kept a cool level head, instead she simply fell back on time and test methods to get her through the night. Sadly those methods had failed her miserably, she was looking for a quick victory and instead she had enraged her prey and made him the predator.

Her self-criticism came to a sudden halt as the heel on her elegant red pumps broke; her head long flight took her down face first into the dirt. She quickly got back up to her feet, thanking all those long hours in the gym and in cheer practice, and took a quick look back at her pursuer. His form, seemingly hulking in the moon light, had closed the gap her previous attack had given her. She tried to break out in a run again but the instant her right foot landed a stabbing pain shot through her ankle and buckled her kneels. She tried to hop away on her one good leg but she knew that she was not going to get far; she could hear him crashing through the underbrush as he finally caught up with her. The young cheerleader screamed for help hoping against hope that someone was close enough to hear her, but knowing that she was too far away from civilization for anyone to come to her rescue.

His large hand reached out and grabbed her medium, wavy brown hair and pulled her back almost breaking her neck; while his other hand balled into a fist and slammed into her face dazing her. "You god damn WHORE!!" screamed Brick Flagg at Bonnie Rockwaller as he shook her like a rag doll. The only thing Bonnie could think about was how ridicules Brick looked standing in the middle of a dirt road with his varsity jacket and shirt but with no pants, a semi-hard on and scratch marks down the side of his face. Before she could voice her opinion of his fashion sense he punched her in the stomach knocking out all the hair in her lunges and dropping her to her kneels. "This is where you belong bitch... On your freaking kneels. You think I'd let you play me for the rest of the year HUH!! You think I'd be satisfied with some petting and a hand job every now and then! Well think again!! Today I get what's coming to me. So you can either enjoy it or kick and scream all you want but I'm getting me some tonight or my name is not Brick Flagg!!"

He shoved her with his foot onto her back and then dropped all his weight on top of her pinning her arms to her side with his thighs as he started to tear the front of her dress. Bonnie wanted to buck him of, wanted to reach for his hanging manhood and tear it off but the punch and his weight made it impossible for her to draw in a breath and she was starting to black out; a part of her was hoping she would, she did not want to be aware of what was going to happen next. But the rest of her, the fighter, the Queen Bee, would not let her just lie down and be nothing more than another statistic. She kicked out with her legs hoping to hit him in the head or to give herself some breathing room. Even though she did manage to reach his head, the kick was too weak to do anything, but it did get him to move a bit allowing her to take a deep breath. Bonnie knew that she could not fight him off, he was intoxicated and running on hormones and rage; so she gambled her last breath that fate would not let her be raped, here in the middle of nowhere. Her scream, she felt, echoed up and down the dirt road and vibrated throughout the forested area. "Shut the fuck up Bitch…" yelled Brick as he slapped her with all his strength; stars exploded in front of her and she was sure she would black out from the impact.

She felt his hands grab her bra and violently pulled it up leaving her breasts hanging out; he reached for them and started to grope a squeeze them like there were stress balls. Brick was in heaven, he has already reached second bass with Bonnie but always on her terms; this was the first time he could truly enjoy her breasts, one of a few good qualities she had in his opinion. He backhanded her one more time to make sure he had knocked the fight out of her and shimmed down a bit to be able to truly enjoy her tits, something that Bonnie had never let him do for long periods of time before. He was going to take his time with her; she had lost the will to fight it would seem, weakly struggling but mostly it seem to be blacking out. A part of him felt disgusted with himself but he had no choice, he had dated Bonnie for close to 5 month and all he had gotten out of it was a few minutes of fondling her, hand jobs and a few rare blow jobs when he had blown a month's worth of allowance on a date. The other guys in the team had already nailed their girlfriends and were starting to snicker behind his back for not being able to seal the deal with what they all agreed was the sluttiest one in the cheer squad. He had even thought to bring condoms for protection, after all he had not planned for the night to end this way; and even if she did blab to someone it would be his word against hers. He was the star of the football team, leading his team to a near perfect season, his father was a pillar of the community and his bro's on the team would back him up saying that she liked it rough to explain the bruises that he was sure would result from his punch and slaps. Besides he knew Bonnie, she would not say a thing; after all if it came out she was used like this she would lose her spot on the top of the food chain, and forget about what she would go through in school, her two sisters would make her life hell at home. No, Brick was sure that this night was going to end the way he wanted it and tomorrow he would buy her something pretty as an apology gift; and since the door had already been opened and she finally knew who wore the pants in the relationship he felt that their relationship would actually be less rocky from now on.

Bonnie felt herself slipping away bit by bit, she had thought she would be stronger than this, but at the end she just wanted to black out and let this nightmare be over with. As she stared up at the sky and felt Brick start to lick and suck on her breasts, a sound from up ahead pulled her from the edge of despair and ignited a small spark of hope that her final act of defiance had actually bore fruit. She wanted to yell again but her stinging cheeks chocked the scream into a whimper, until she saw someone come out of the forest and start to walk towards her and Brick. The sight of salvation awakened her fighting spirit and she steeled herself for one last fight against her aggressor. She quickly lifted her kneel feeling a satisfactory impact with something fleshy and hanging out; as Brick jerked up in pain from the kneel to the groin, she head butted him with all her remaining strength and shoved him to the side. Bonnie quickly twisted around and tried to get back on her feet but her ankle again proved treacherous and she fell back to her kneels, but this time she started to crawl towards the shadowy figure screaming and pleading for help. Her feeble crawl was cut short as a savage kick caught her in the stomach again and threw her back a couple of feet. Still it was enough; the figure that was approaching slowly broke into a run towards them. "Hey!! What the hell is going on here…? BONNIE!! BRICK!!... DUDE your junk is hanging out!!! Would you put it away, there are innocent mole rats here!" The figured yelled as he came into the moonlight and all of Bonnie's hopes for a rescue came crashing down around her.

"Stoppable?!?! What the hell you doing here?" asked Brick as the sudden appearance of the high school loser threw him for a loop. "ME? What are you doing freeing your Willie for all to see like that… Dude what the hell? Do you do weights with your pecker? That thing could intimidate an anaconda." Ron Stoppable said as he eyed the other boy's nether regions with something akin to awe. Having another man compliment his manhood in that fashion was too much for Brick Flagg and he hid his assets with his hands as he tried to get a handle on the situation. Bonnie on the other hand was not planning on letting this chance get past her, "Ron run for help, call the cops he's trying to rape me. Please in god's name help… PLEASE!" she pleaded with the stunned boy in front of her. "God damn it didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up whore!" yelled Brick as he stomped down on Bonnie's twisted ankle, inducing a scream of pain from Bonnie that sounded like her very soul was being ripped from her body. But before he could appreciate his handy work, Brick was pushed back with more force than he had ever felt even in the most trying of football game. He looked up with a dazed expression only to see Ron standing over Bonnie's huddled from, while she held her ankle and sobbed. What Brick could not understand is how Stoppable managed to close the three or four yards distance between them in such a short amount of time.

"Jeez Bonnie, are you alright?" asked Ron as he started to catalog the injuries on the cheerleader's body and feeling his blood start to boil. Bonnie was about to yell at him that of course she was not alright but saw Brick rushing Ron from behind his fist cocked back ready to unleash a punch that would take the younger boy's head clean off; but before she could shout a warning to Ron he, without even looking backwards, moved a few inches to the side, letting Brick's Fist sail right by him, grabbed the football player's hand and, using Brick's own momentum, threw him over his shoulder, send him flying right over Bonnie; stepped over her and again put himself between her and Brick, this time facing her aggressor. "Bonnie, don't move, your ankle may be broken" said Ron in a very calm voice. Bonnie looked up at Ron and was dismayed to see him trembling but when she looked at his face she noted that it was not due to fear; Ron Stoppable was very very angry. Brick on the other hand had managed to roll with the throw and was back on his feet in a flash, but all the feeling of triumph he had felt a moment ago where gone replaced with a red hot rage he had not felt before. He was going to beat the loser to within an inch of his life and then he was going to do the same to that tramp and damn the consequences.

This time Brick came at Ron in a boxer standing looking for a clean punch to the head to daze the other teen and making it easier for him to finish him off at his leisure. The first few combo's he threw were meant to be a distraction as he readied his haymaker, but not only did Ron avoid all the punches without ever lifting his hands the haymaker missed by a mile leaving Brick open for Ron's counter attack, a quick palm thrust into the larger teen's abdomen. The impacted pushed all the air, not to mention all the beer he had drunk, right out of the linebacker's body; as Brick folded into two while he puked, Ron delivered a kick that connected with Brick's chin that send him flying backward. Still Brick was a football player and he was used to getting hit, he was back up and was about to charge again, when suddenly a punch hit him square on the bridge of the nose, sending him reeling back. "Leave Brick, if you don't I'm not going to only break your nose" Ron said in a voice that snapped Brick right out of his enraged stupor.

No one could compare Brick to any sort of genius; in fact it is tough to compare him to homo-sapiens in some ways, but what he lacks in mental agility he made up for in raw instincts, and his instincts were telling him that this fight was not going to end well for him if he continued. Still the idea of backing down to the school loser was humiliating. Brick started to slowly circle around Ron trying to find an opening through which to attack, but even though Ron did not take any kind of stand, nor really move his body, Brick could not find any opening that he was comfortable exploiting. Also the rage had worked itself out of his system and the pain from his nose was more evident.

Ron kept eyeing the other boy waiting to see what he would do and felt relief as the rage started to ebb in the eyes of the football player, still he was not ready to let down his guard just yet. He had to stop himself from sighing in relief when Brick dropped the boxer stand, turned around and started back up the dirt road to where, Ron hoped, he had left his pants. Ron waiting another minute till Brick was out of sight before turning to Bonnie. He leaned down and quickly examined her ankle trying hard not to look up at her naked breasts; now that the rush of combat was not focusing him, his hormones were taking over and the sight of heaving bosoms was almost too much for his teenage mind to handle. The sight of the bruises and cuts on the young cheerleader refocused him, and in the place of the hormones a deep feeling of guilt and shame took place. The fact that he would take advantage of this situation to look at tits made him feel that he was no better than Brick. He pushed all those emotions into the back of his mind and went back to examining her ankle; although it was a full moon, it was still too dark to make a proper diagnosis but he did not think that it was broken.

Bonnie was going into shock, she knew that because she could feel her body start to shake uncontrollable and tears start to form in her eyes. She berated herself, she could not effort to break down just yet; she needed to make sure that the situation did not go out of control or she could forget about keeping all this quite. Bonnie knew that if she played it right then no one except for Brick, Ron and herself would ever know what happened today and that was how she wanted to keep it. A Jab of pain from her ankle made her look down to what Ron was doing and caught him taking a peek at her naked top half, he quickly averted his eyes but she caught the shame in them for what he had done. Bonnie had never been a shy person, in fact she was an exhibitionist, and the quick glimpse did not bother her. Still when Ron removed his ever present jersey and offered it to her she took it without complain in part because it was cold but also to save Ron anymore feelings of guilt.

The sound of the revving engine and the headlights aimed right at the two teens froze them; the thought that Brick would actually have gone so far of the deep end as to run them down struck both of them like a lightning bolt. As the car closed in on them, Ron threw himself over Bonnie covering her body with his own in an attempt to shield her as much as he could. Thankfully the car swerved away at the least second showering both of them with dirt and pebbles as it drove passed them stopping a few meters away long enough for Brick to throw something out the driver window and then took off again. They stayed huddled together for another few minutes till the sound of the car disappeared into the distance.

The silence was deafening for Bonnie, as she sat there wearing Ron's jersey over her torn dress. Ron for his part was had finished examining her ankle and had moved up to her midsection and rips; she was surprised how professional he was, asking her if she had a hard time breathing or gently probing to see if she had any broken rips or any internal injuries. She wondered if he and Kim did that offend after their missions, from the way he was moving with a sense of purpose she had to assume that they did. After five minutes Bonnie could no longer take the silence, she needed to say something or else she would go back into shock. "What were you doing out here Ron?" she asked just to fill the void. "Hum… I was on a mission" Ron answered back without looking up from examining her scrapped kneels. When he mentioned "mission" Bonnie felt her heart leap into her throat and started frantically looking around; after all if this was a mission Kim could not be far. "Hey don't move around like that, I'm pretty sure you don't have anything broken but let's not tempt fate here" he said trying to figure out what had gotten into the brown haired cheerleader. "Is Kim here?" Bonnie asked trying to stay still but Kim Possible's holier than thou attitude was the last thing Bonnie wanted to deal with; specially because she was pretty sure that if Kim was involved there would be no way to keep this on the down low. "Kim isn't here, this isn't a save the world kind of stitch. Just your garden verity lost pet thing. Kim has family night today and so I decided to do the mission solo" Ron answered her question and noticed how relived Bonnie was at the answer.

"Okay well this is as much as I can do here in the middle of nowhere, my scooter is twenty minutes from here stay still I'll be back as soon as I can" Ron said as he was getting up. "You can't leave me here alone, suppose he comes back or someone else comes and finds me like this" Bonnie said in a semi hysterical voice. "You can't walk on that ankle Bonnie. It may not be broken but you can have a hair line fracture and walking on it would only injury it more. Besides I would be going down the only road if someone is coming I would see them first" Ron tried to reason with her. "I'll hop then, you are not leaving me here Stoppable" Bonnie said as she tried to get up, but without the fear and adrenalin she felt every bruise and could only barely hold herself up. With a sigh, Ron turned around and motioned for her to get on his back. "I am not pigging backing like a preschooler! Besides you said it was twenty minutes away, you can't carry me that far" Bonnie said. "You can't walk and you are not staying here so we don't have that many options, besides I've tracked through the Amazon jungle with a survival pack, that probably weights more then you, for 6 hours once on a mission so don't worry" Ron replied as he again motioned for her to get on his back. Seeing no other solution Bonnie climbed on his back and braced herself as he lifted her and began the track back to his scooter.

"Do you have any idea what Brick threw from his car as he drove off?" Ron asked. "Probably my handbag" was the unconcerned answer from Bonnie who was too busy thinking of what to do next. "Well it's too dark now to go looking for it but if you want we can come back tomorrow and look for it, anything important in it? Your wallet or cell phone" Ron asked again. "I never bring my wallet to a date, that way I'm sure that the guy isn't going to go Dutch on me. As for my Cell phone it's okay, been meaning to buy a new one anyway and now I have an excuse. Only other thing in there was my makeup and other junk, it can be replaced" she responded. After about five minutes of walking the uncomfortable silence was back in full force and Bonnie wished Ron would ask her another question just to fill the time. "So… did you find it?" She asked hoping to spark another conversation; sadly Ron's confused hum did not help. "The pet you were looking for, you said you were out here looking for a pet for one of your missions" she asked in a frustrated tone. "Oh that. No I didn't find it. And honestly I am kinda glade I didn't… who the hell keeps a pet skunk is beyond me honestly" Ron answered trying to suppress a shudder at what would have happened if he had found the pet. "A SKUNK?! You've got to be kidding me. And little miss perfect had a "Family thing" to take care of so she could not help you look" Bonnie asked with a semi amazed voice while she emphasized the family thing. "Yeah I know, I thought it was fishy too, since I am usually invited to these family things before hand. But she insisted it was a spur of the moment thing and that if it was not important she would have been out here with me looking for Mr. Le pew. No I KNOW that Kim would have been here if it was not important" Ron said with the fanatical conviction of a man that did not want to believe he was sold out by his best friend but knowing deep down that if he had been faster on his feet it would have been Kim out here and not him. Bonnie was surprised to find herself chuckling at the antics of the two heroes; it was a small thing but the feeling of being safe was enough to push back the shock. They continued walking in a semi comfortable silence.

"Listen Bonnie, I know the chief of police. Once we get you to the hospital I'll give him a call and you can fill a report on Brick; I'll ask him to keep it quiet" Ron said as they neared the scooter. Bonnie had been dreading this conversation and had hoped to post pond it a while longer; that was one of the reasons she did not push to go find her handbag, even though it was a Channel and had cost her two A+ to convince her mom to buy it. She knew she had to do this just right, for once thing her first reaction, to tell him to drop it and call him a loser was not viable since she needed him and even though she knew he was not the kind of person to leave her in the middle of nowhere if she insulted him, she was still shaken enough not to want to chance it. "I'm not going to the hospital, and I am not filling out any reports" Bonnie replied, keeping her voice as even and calm as she could. Ron came to a stop; he wanted to believe he had heard her wrong but he felt how tense she was and knew that she meant what she had said. His thought were going a mile a minute, Brick had broken at least three laws that he could count of the top of his head and the idea of him going scot free went against everything he and Kim believed in. "Bonnie… he assaulted you… he tried to RAPE you… you can't just not do anything about it. If you are worried about it being your word against his, I'll be a witness. And don't sell the cops short, they have ways to prove it was assault without even needing me as a witness" Ron tried to reason with her, but Bonnie remained silent. "Bonnie if you don't say anything he will do it again, and that time whoever he does it to will not be as lucky as you" Ron again tried to make her see reason but she remained silent, and it was starting to frustrate him. "Damn it Bonnie. He beat you until you were almost unconscious and you're telling me that you don't want the fucker to pa…""RON STOP" Ron's rant came to a stop as Bonnie yelled at him. He could feel her shaking and the moisture on his shoulder was from the tears she was trying to hold back. "Ron please just drop it, I am not going to the hospital and I am not filling a police report. Brick will pay for what he did; you should know me well enough by now to know that I am a vindictive person" she said as she got herself under control. Ron said nothing just continued walking to his scooter, his frustration still there but tampered with the need to not upset Bonnie anymore then he needed to.

It struck Bonnie as a bit ironic that before today she would not have been caught dead riding on Ron Stoppable's scooter, but at this moment she would not want to be anyplace else. Its slow putting movement and the gently wind helped to calm her and focus her again. It was funny, the ride up to the wooded area that Brick had token her to had taken less than a quarter hour in his mustang but the ride back on Ron's scooter looked to take an hour just to get to the edge of the city.

"So what's the address?" Ron asked as they neared their neighborhood. The question pulled Bonnie out of her daydream; she had been thinking that instead of a car she should ask her parents for a scooter, a better more expensive one then Ron's. "Hum? What address?" she asked. "YOUR address, I was never invited to the cool parties so I have no idea where you live" replied trying to inject a bit of humor into the situation. "NO! We can't go to my place" Bonnie responded in a hurry. Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly; he had half expected that response from her and had already mentally prepared himself for it. "Okay, can you at least tell me WHY I can't take you home? At least give me that much would you" he asked keeping his voice pleasant and none judge mental. Bonnie knew that she had to at least answer the question, besides she hoped that it would get Ron on her side. "Listen Ron, my parents think I went with Crystal and Liz to Crystal's parents' cabin up north this weekend. If I come home they will know I lied to them and then both Crystal and Liz will get into trouble since they both vouched for me. Also if they see me like this they will call the cops" she answered hoping that bringing in the other two cheerleaders would convince Ron not to push the issue. As for Ron he had to crush the urge to point out that if her parents thought that calling the cops was a good idea that should tell her something, instead he just asked her what she wanted to do then. "I've been thinking… maybe I can get a hotel room till Sunday, borrow some clothing from Tara and just go home like nothing had happened" answered Bonnie rather proud of herself.

"Yeah… that's not happening" said Ron in what he hoped was an assertive tone and quickly continued before she could say anything, "First you don't have any money, and I am not carrying any either. Second hotels and motels don't rent out rooms to minors, especially ones looking like you do. Third you still need to have your wounds checked and last but not least there is no way in hell I am leaving you alone after what you went through." "Well what do you think I should do Mr. Know-it-all, and going to the cops or a hospital are out" retorted Bonnie in a snappish voice; annoyed that the plan she had cooked up in the past hour was blow out of the water. "My parents are out of town for the next week so I have the house all to myself. Also I have a med kit at home and a few gadgets that can scan your ankle to make sure that you don't have a hairline fracture. So what I propose is for you to crash at my house tonight and tomorrow we can figure out what to do" said Ron rather proud of his solution.

Bonnie had to admit it was a good plan but she wouldn't let Ron get the last word, besides she was feeling more like her old self and sassing Ron was always fun. "I don't know… you sure this isn't your loser attempted at getting a girl, a half naked girl at that, to go home with you?" she said with what she hoped was just the right intonation of humor and bitchiness to get under Ron's skin but not enough to actually insult him. "Please like anyone would believe I managed to do it. But if it makes you feel any better I'll give you an alias when I splash the big news on my MySpace page. How do you feel about Candy, or maybe Buffy" Ron joked back happy to see some of Bonnie's spark was back, but also resigned to the fact that since he was the only one around he was going to be getting the blunt end of it.

"By the way, where is that freaky rodent you carry around with you all the time?" Bonnie asked just to keep the good mood going, but when Ron slummed over she was worried she may have accidently stepped on a landmine. "he'swithkimplayingboardgamesforfamilynight" Ron mumbled trying not to make eye contact through the side view mirrors with his passenger who was now curious. "Come on Ronnie, tell where hum… Ralf is. I wanted to say hi" Bonnie pleaded as she held on tighter to Ron making sure he felt her breasts rubbing on his back. It always amazed Bonnie how a guy that was surrounded by cheerleaders every afternoon and had one as a best friend could be so easy to fluster with just a touch; but there it was. She could feel him go so ridged she was worried he may pull a back muscle. "Please Ronnie… pretty please" continued to plead as she rested her head on his shoulders and let her hair tease his neck and ear. "**HE'S WITH KIM PLAYING BOARDGAMES FOR FAMILY NIGHT"** Ron screamed finally breaking from the unfair assault. "Apparently they need an even amount of people for whatever game they are playing and he managed to talk his way into it. The damn rat managed to weasel his way out of the skunk hunt" he continued his explication waiting for the ripping he was sure would come his way for being out smarted by a mole rat.

Bonnie had to blink a few times as she tried to digest what Ron had told her, it seemed so farfetched but also well within the norm for this strange man that had saved her this night. And all she could do was break out in hysterical laughter.

To Be Continued,


	2. Impact

Foot desires,

I do not own Kim possible or anything else that has to do with the show, this is purely a fan service to all those out there that have a skewed outlook on cartoons.

This happens before "So the Drama"

Chapter 2: Impact

Because Ron's scooter made such a racket he couldn't drive it into his neighborhood after nine in the evening and since it was already passed midnight by the time they reached his house he had to push said scooter the last few blocks with Bonnie sitting on it. Still he was pleasantly surprised that Bonnie had not taken any shots at his expense since her hysterical laughter had died down half an hour ago, although he could still hear her chuckling a bit to herself every now and then; and in a way it made him feel good. Ron was never bothered with people laughing at him, actually it made him happy. Bringing good cheer to people was one of the few things Ron did very well and it never felt like a chore or something to be ashamed of like so many people seemed to think it would. Best of all a laughing Bonnie was a Bonnie that didn't have enough breath to take a jab at him.

Bonnie for her part had reached a very strange mental state. The attack was still very fresh in her mind but she could examine it without feeling tears about to pour out. She wasn't sure if it was simply delayed shock or the fact that Ron had gone out of his way to keep her laughing and not bringing up what she knew was eating away at him; the fact that she did not want to bring the police in. But she knew that Ron would not understan; she had seen what happens to girls that do go through with the police report and everything that entails. She had seen how others would call them brave to their face but then say that they brought it upon themselves behind their backs. And unlike so many of them, she did not have the family support she would need for that kind of mental and social stress. No it was better that she handled the situation her way; after all the cheer squad had something for just such an occasion. Brick was not going to like how the rest of the year was going to play out for him or his team.

The house that they pulled into was a carbon copy of all the other houses on the street; homely but a bit run down. It surprised Bonnie to see the different between Ron's house and Kim's house that was just a few blocks down. Where Kim's house was on what was considered to be the rich side of the street and was build with 70's retro cheek; Ron's looked like it had weathered better days. Not to say it was poor or anything but it was definitely middle class. Still this was going to be her refuge for tonight and hopefully the next until she came up with something.

Parking the scooter in his drive way, Ron, with Bonnie leaning on him for support, made his way to the front door and unlocked it. Bonnie was about to ask him if he was going to leave his scooter out in the drive way like that but after taking another look at it figured no one in their right mind would steal it. Still she had an unexpected bang of feeling as she looked at the broken down scooter, if something happened to it she knew she would feel devastated. That scooter had helped her more then she thought possible; the almost hypnotic sound of its engine struggling to go up a hill, to the way it rocked from side to side, had calmed her down and made what was a traumatic evening a bit more bearable.

When Ron turned on the light as they walked into the living room, the first thing Bonnie could think of was she now knew where Ron got his horrible fashion sense from. The neon green carpet was offset by the lime green sofa in the middle of the living room, and both of those only accentuated the off green paint on the walls. Still to her aching body the sofa looked like a throne; so when Ron guided her to the stairs she reached pitifully for it and whimpered. As they reached the second floor Bonnie was discouraged to see that the poor taste in colors continued up here as well. Still she held her tongue, knowing that people reacted poorly to anyone commenting about their homes. But it was a testament to her will that she did not say a thing when they entered the main bathroom and she discovered it to be tiled from floor to ceiling in yellow tiles with pink flowers.

Ron dropped the toilet seat cover and helped Bonnie sit on it, when he was sure she was comfortable, he left her for a few minutes. Coming back with a bundle of clothing, he offered her the clothing and walked out again and semi closed the door. She could see his back was to the door but still close enough to come in if she needed help getting up. Bonnie took off the jersey he had given her and hobbled to the sink to get a good look at what she had to work with. Her red dress, the one she had saved for two month to buy, had the front completely torn; she could see her lacy undies. Still that was the least of the damage, her right eye and left cheek were swollen, her lip was cut and still oozed a bit of blood, but it was the bruises on her breasts that effected her the most. A wave of nausea hit her and she had to hold on to the sink with all her might as her knees buckled and tears threatened to pour out.

"Check! It was delayed shock after all!" she thought to herself.

It took a few deep breaths and her telling herself that there would be time enough for that later to help her regain her composure. After a few minutes, in which she saw Ron taking a quick peek in to make sure she was alright, she looked at the bundle of clothing in her hand. They were a pair of women's jogging shorts, pink, and a t-shirt with a pink flower on it. She could not help but sneer a bit, "These are Kim's! She's the only one that would wear something like this" she thought to herself. Still beggars could not be choosers and she wanted to get rid of the red dress as soon as possible; she was starting to feel dirty wearing it and was not sure if she could wear red ever again.

She ripped the red dress off and threw it in the garbage vowing to make Brick pay for making her hate it. As she bent over to put on the shorts she caught movement in the mirror and looked up only to catch Ron taking another peek in. Poor guy looked like he was going to faint; and she couldn't really blame him. She had dressed to kill tonight, pulling out her secret weapon. The black lacy underwear she had on did amazing things to her rear end and Ron had caught the full force of it. Still after what happened to her tonight seeing a man look at her like that made her freeze up rather than enjoy it like she usual would have. Thankfully Ron proved to be as much of a gentleman as she had thought and after a few second of dumbfoundedness he quickly averted his eyes and proceeded to punch himself in the head a few times. But it had bothered Bonnie, not because he was peeping but because she had frozen up, she was not going to let Flagg make her self-conscious or to be a victim. In fact she hoped Ron would take another peek in, she owed him at least that much for saving her, but Ron kept his back turned and ramrod straight looking like one of those English guards around Buckingham palace.

"Ron Stoppable you are a CUR… yup that is what I am, a cur. I hope cur means what I think it means. God what was I doing… well I know what I was doing I was checking in on her to make sure she was alright. And she was alright, so why didn't I just look away again, yes she was bending over… And I honestly didn't mean to look in on her when she was bending… over… with the frilly… and the softness… AH get it together you cur. Cur does mean disgusting pathetic dog… right? Get it together brain; you just ogled a girl that had come to your place because she thought it was safe. You are lower than a dog, hell they need to make a whole new category of insults for guys like me" Ron would have kept up his berating monolog for the rest of the night if Bonnie hadn't called out that she was decent and that he could come in.

Ron came in carrying with him a med kit and other assorted items that he had picked up on his travels for just such as occasion. He set everything around him and got down to the task of fixing what he could, which is a lot considering what his best friend's hobby has put both of them through. Figuring that her ankle would take the longest he decided to start with the most obvious, the bruising on her face. Concussions, hair line jaw fractures and damage to her optic nerves were the most serious of his worries at the moment; since any of those would not be evident until the damage was advanced. They remained silent as he probed her face, until he applied pressure to her swollen cheek.

"OUCH! Hey stoppable it's not a zit you can pop by squeezing it!" hissed Bonnie as she slapped his hand away.

"Listen Bonnie, I have to make sure you didn't fracture your jaw okay, swelling generally means that something is not right. But just between you and me I think there would be a few grateful souls that would do flips at the thought of having your jaw wired shut… if for nothing else but the fact that there ego and pride would not be bashed for at least two month. But HEY if you want to run the risk of not harshing these people then by all means tell me" Ron said in an annoyed voice as he rubbed the hand she had slapped.

Bonnie grumbled to herself a bit before leaning her face in front for him to continue his administration. After a few more minutes of probing, poking and, just because Ron was a good man but not a saint, pinching he declared that all the people at the bottom of the social ladder had to cancel their celebration, because she had nothing broken. Moving down to her midsection, there was an awkward moment when he asked her to lift her shirt a bit. Ron was rather pleased that he managed to keep a professional air even though he could see the bottom of her bra; her black, lacy and see through bra. He was not sure if it was because Brick did not know how to kick people or if he had intentional not aim for her ribs but after another thorough investigation concluded that she again had nothing broken; still he would need an urine sample to make sure her kidneys were not ruptured. Moving down her legs, her long smooth well shaped legs, he did a quick check on her knees; already knowing that the damage was superficial. Finally reaching her ankle and what worried him the most, since the swelling had gotten worst then before.

The most common injuries he and Kim suffered in their adventures were joint injuries; tripping and spraining an ankle or kneel, to twisting a wrist from a badly thrown punch. For that reason one of the first inventions that Wade made for them was a device that could scan joints; even if the swelling was severe. Pulling out a machine that looked like a miniature sonogram, he applied a gel to Bonnie's ankle and then ran the machine around her ankle trying to move it as little as possible.

"You really know what you're doing don't you" asked Bonnie as she watched him studying a fuzzy image that the machine had made of her foot.

"After we nabbed our first super villain and made it on the international stage, we were offered training on field dressing and military medical procedures by the marines. Basically we were told that we either learn how to fix ourselves up in cases of emergencies or we would be charged with reckless endangerment of ourselves" Ron responded without lifting his eyes from the little screen. He breathed a sigh of relief as the machine lit the green light, confirming what he had already figured out. "Well good news is you have nothing broken anywhere. Bad news is that the swelling is pretty bad so even with ice you won't be able to walk on that leg for at least a week" he said as he started to clean her foot and put away the machine.

Bonnie's reaction was not what he was expecting, her shoulders slumped and she covered her face with her hands and looked like she was about to break out in tears. "Damn it! The face and stomach I can cover up with clothing and makeup but how the hell am I suppose to explain the ankle. And the regional qualifiers are coming up next week. Even if the swelling goes down, I'll have to miss all the practices next week" said in a snivel.

Ron chewed on his bottom lip a bit as he looked at Bonnie; his heart went out to her because he knew how important the cheer squad was for her. After another minute of debating the issue he let out a resigned sigh and pulled out a vial from his pocket and uncorked it. The strange smell drew Bonnie's attention to the peculiar vial and she could have sworn she saw green mist come out of it. "What's that?" she asked inquisitively.

"During a mission when we saved a village of the Onge tribe of the Admaman Islands from Monkey Fist, Kim got a black eye from one of the monkey ninjas. She was devastated since it was the day before the junior dance and she didn't want to go with a black eye. Anyway the chief of the village gave both of us these vials; it's a mixture made by them using old lore and magic. Kim's black eye went away in matters of minutes. Ever since then if we get hurt we just put some of this stuff on and BAM! Good as new. The thing is that the stuff is really hard to make and they can't spare that much for outsides, even if we did save their village. So me and Kim use it as little as possible. But with this stuff most of the bruising will be gone in a few minutes and will reduce the swelling on your ankle. Still you'll need to bandage it up and put ice on it and not move for tonight and most of tomorrow as well. If you do that you should be good as new by Monday" Ron explained as he started to apply the tonic to Bonnie's face trying to use as little of it as possible and still get results. Other than its rarity, the reason that Ron had not wanted to use it on Bonnie was the fact that it would make getting a conviction on Brick Flagg much harder now. With all of Bonnie's wounds gone it really would be their word against his and Ron knew that unlike Kim his word didn't have as much weight let alone meaning. Besides he knew that people would argue that someone as under developed as him would not have possibly beaten Flagg in a fight; no Ron was pretty confident that he had blown any chance of getting their report taken seriously out of the water. Still between helping Bonnie and punishing Brick, he chose to help Bonnie; and hoped that karma would take care of the rest.

She was about to tell him off for making up such a stupid lie but shut up as the throbbing pain of her cheek stopped after a few seconds of him simply brushing his fingers on her face. The same thing happened to the pain from her eye, stomach and ankle. She could tell how precious the ointment was just from how careful Ron was being, and he had to use a bit on her ankle. She was about to ask him if she could use the ointment on her breasts when she stopped; this was a perfect opportunity to both reaffirm that Brick had not broken her and to pay Ron back a bit. Before she could change her mind, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and, with one quick motion, pulled it over her head and threw it to the side, leaving her breasts only covered with a bra that did nothing to hide her nipples. Her sudden motion made Ron look up and freeze with a strangled squeal. He tried several times to make a coherent sentence but all he could manage was a few gurgles and hyperventilation.

"I have a few more bruises if you could use some more of that stuff on them… actually I would rather you get rid of those more than the ones on my face" she said as normally as she could. The way Ron was looking at her was nothing like Brick's, Brick had a wild animal possessive look while Ron looked more like the deer caught in the head lights, but it took a supreme act of self control not to hyperventilate herself. Without saying a word, and without breaking eye contact with her breasts, he offered her the vial. "You said this stuff was rarer then gold, I'm not sure how much of it I should use. I don't want to waste any of it or use too little" she said feeling marginally better about her semi nudity. Ron's reaction was amusing in a way, and after the complete loss of control she suffered tonight having the power to make Ron give up what he had just described as Kim's secret weapon gave her a rush the kinds of which she had never felt before. She now understood that it was not the attack that had shaken her, but the fact that she had been helpless; but she was not helpless now, in fact she was holding all the cards and if she could get Ron to actually do what she told him to do, even though she knew it would be going against all of his values, she would have won a victory that would go a long way to making her the person she was a few hours ago.

Ron was more than simply torn, it felt like he was about to explode from the internal battle that was being waged. On one hand the idea of taking advantage of the situation he found himself in went against every belief, value and moral code he had. On the other hand he was a teenage boy who was being offered his dreams and desires. Ron was many things, insecure was one of top ones; the constant rejection he suffered ever four month, since there was a dance ever four month, were taking their toll on him. It looked like he would be the only guy in his class to end the year without ever swinging the bat let alone reaching any bases, so when someone like Bonnie Rockwaller offered you a walk to second base it was considered a miracle. Also she made a very convincing secondary argument, her removing her shirt was the primary; he had already used up half his vial and they were not expecting a new shipment till next year. If she used it she just may waste the rest of it and then what would he do if he got injured. On the other hand Ron had heard how victims of this kind of attack acted irrationally, and Bonnie offering to let him touch her breasts was FAR from rational; so it may be that he WAS taking advantage of her after all. The war came to a standstill as Bonnie reached out, gently took his hand and slowly moved it to her breasts.

Bonnie guided Ron's hand as slowly and gently as she could so as to not scare him off; still she had to physically restrain him from pulling back a mere inches from her breasts. Unlike the battle that Ron was fighting, Bonnie had a one clear thought. Brick had attacked her because she had lost control of him, to regain what she had lost she needed to assert her dominance over someone. Ron was available and she owed him for all his help, she was HELPING him as she helped herself. Ron needed this; in her mind she was doing him a service. She was not sure if it was the magical ointment or the feeling of victory, but when Ron finally made contact and gently applied it; Bonnie felt a shudder go up her spine akin to an orgasm. It did not last long, because as soon as he finished rubbing the lotion in, he pulled back his hand and jumped back as if he had touched a live wire; in fact he was holding his hand like it was burned. Mumbling something about getting her crutches he staggered out of the bathroom stumbling and bumping into everything on his way to his room.

The euphoric feeling Bonnie had experience disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving her feeling dirty. Picking up the shirt of the ground and putting it back she felt tears leak out. She brutally brushed them aside cursing Brick for doing this to her. No, she would not be a victim; she had found the solution. To rebuild herself she needed to break Ron. Before this night was done she would have full supremacy over him; and in the process she would offer him what he would never be able to get on his own. She still owed him for what he did and she wanted to pay him back with interest. With that clear thought in mind, she crushed the whispers and the maelstrom of emotions that were threatening to drown her and felt like her old self again.

To Be Continued,

Warning: Next chapter will contained explicit sexual scenes. You are warned.

I know this one is shorter than the original but I decided to make it into two chapters rather than have one really long one. Again please read and review and speaking of which:

Soth11 said:

really enjoyed your story so far. The descriptive filler you add to the  
scenes really fleshes your story out. You do have some spelling errors but  
they were minor and didn't really affect the story. The big issue I see is  
your format. WHenever you have a conversation going you should start a new  
paragraph each time a different person speaks.

I am not an editor and even with word running sadly spelling errors will happen, but I will try to lessen then as much as I can. I agree with you on the second part and I have tried to divide the paragraphs when dialog is taking place. Hopefully this will be easier to read.


	3. Build up

Foot desires,

I do not own Kim possible or anything else that has to do with the show, this is purely a fan service to all those out there that have a skewed outlook on cartoons.

This happens before "So the Drama"

Chapter 3: Build up

Sitting in the green sofa Bonnie had to admit that what it lacked in fashion it more than made up for in comfort. In her house their sofas were leather and looked every inch their cost; but they were uncomfortable after a while. She knew that this was a sofa she could spend hours on, with the only discomfort she would feel would be the lack of energy needed to get back up. She had to chuckle a bit at the thought that the couch mirrored its owner to a tee. What would her furniture mirror she wondered. Her thought were interrupted by the smell coming from the kitchen, as it assaulted her sense of smell, her mouth soon surrendered too and she felt herself salivate. Bonnie knew how gifted Ron was in the kitchen, that magical week when he took over the cafeteria was still whispered about in the hallways of the school; it had become the stuff of legend. From the sound coming from the kitchen it seemed that Ron was going to outdo himself; probably trying to work off the sexual energy he had penned up.

"I am hungry so I'm not complaining, but he better not work it all out. A horny Ron is an easier mark then an exhausted one" she thought to herself as she went back to what happened half an hour ago.

You would have needed an industrial strength chainsaw to cut the tension in the bathroom as he returned with the crutches. Putting them down right beside her and trying to keep as much distance between the both of them as possible; he looked like he would have been willing to fight an army of rabid monkeys rather then make physical contact with her. That, of course, would not do; for this to work she needed for him to be burning with desire. But also she needed to play the innocent; if Ron suspected what she was planning to early it would be impossible for her to get him. Besides she wanted to break Ron, she wanted to make him turn away from his ideals for her; she wanted him to sacrifice his honor for her, like she had done many times before for other men. Only then would she feel she had control over him, and in exchange she would make Ron the kind of man she knew he wanted to be.

She reached out her hand for him to help her get up and for a few heartbeats he hesitated. She kept her hand extended waiting patiently for his internal dilemma to be resolved, and sure enough with decisive look he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her up. "Thank you" she said with truthful gratitude and gently caressed the skin where his thumb met his index finger with her own thumb.

She felt a shudder run up his arm, to his shoulder and all the way down to his toes; she kept a sly smile from touching her lips. People in this day and age underestimated the intimacy of holding hands, one of the reasons she never held Brick's hand. The area she was caressing had some of the highest concentration of nerve ends in the human body and even a feathery caress would feel as good as if she was touching his most private areas. Still holding on to his hand she motioned for him to lead the way.

"My leg feels much better now Ron, do I really need the crutches?" she asked trying to keep his conscious mind away from their interlocked fingers.

"It may feel good now, but the ointment is not a cure all. Its potent but if you want to be back to full by Monday you really should put as little strain on it as you can" Ron answered her, feeling relieved at having something to keep his mind away from the warmth he was holding.

He was not sure when he and Kim stopped holding hands as they walked to school, but until this moment he had forgotten how much he missed this feeling. Hand holding for Ron was always one of the most intimate things he saw couples do; it was more than just the act, it was a union of a sort. A union he had started to lose hopes he would ever feel with anyone.

The unexpected growl that came from both their stomachs mere seconds apart froze both of them. Looking at each other they could not help but break into giggles, easing the tension considerably. "Wow, guess it is getting late, but as my grandma always says "it's never too late to feed the soul Ronshine"" he said trying to imitate his grandmother's voice.

"Well we should always listen to our elders" Bonnie responded back also playfully imitating the same voice.

With a mischievous grin, he bent over and scooped the startled Bonnie right off her feet and made a mad dash to the stairs. With a carefree booyha, he leaped from the top of the stairs; sailing down the whole flight with a shrieking Bonnie holding on this neck for dear life. Before she could get her breath back from the sudden leap of faith he gently put her down on the sofa and bolted into the kitchen to escape any retaliation from her.

Bonnie had to chuckle at his antics, not really sure why he had done what he had; it may have been another way to ease the tension or it may have been something that made sense to only Ron. Reclining back Bonnie felt a strange kind of peace. She had worried she would have grown bored just sitting here waiting for the food to be done but the smell and the music playing in the background, Ron had explained that the music was what made the meal he was just the instrument for cooking and since he figured that they would need something soothing and relaxing on the stomach playing new age music seemed to be the best choice, had made the wait fill with anticipation rather than boredom.

In fact a lot of things were not going as she had expected. The room's color went from being a faux pas to being soothing and nature filled, the dollar store bought water fountain went from being a cheap accessory to fill an empty house to being a calming accompaniment to the music. The whole living room went from being something to be mocked to being a refuge. A very small voice in the back of Bonnie's mind whispered to her that if she had sought comfort rather than prestige she would have been a happier person in the long run. But she was not the kind of person to lament past mistakes; all she could do was forge ahead and try to rectify the problem. She could probably start by doing some remodeling of her own room, and to buy one of those water fountains.

Ron thought that Bonnie had fallen asleep as he walked in to the living room from the kitchen. She was laying back on the sofa with eyes closed and a blissful expression on her face, an expression he could not recall ever seeing Bonnie wear. But the way she tapping her foot to the music and the gentle swaying of her hips told him that she was very much awake. Ron had hoped she had fallen asleep as she waited, that was why he had taken his time making the meal. He knew that she needed the rest after what she had gone through and it would offer him time to get his equilibrium back. As he leaned on the archway leading from the kitchen to the living room he took a moment to admire her. His eyes travelled from her serene face, an adjective he never thought would be used for Bonnie, to her breasts, they filled the t-shirt in amazing ways, to her hips that were moving so slowly and sensually, to her long and smooth legs and finally to her well pedicure feet and that was where he took his time.

Ron always believed he had a strange sense of beauty, after all naked mole rats were generally not considered to be cute. Even before he noticed the attraction of breasts, Ron had found feet to be the sexiest part of the female anatomy. There was something about them that inflamed his desires in ways that no scrambled T.V. channel ever could. Until recently it had never been an issue but lately he found that it was harder and harder to break out of the day dream they induced him into. Kim use to put her crossed feet in his lap as they lounged around watching some T.V., but recently he got into the habit of removing them as quickly as she put them. She had asked him once why he did it and it took some quick thinking to come up with an excuse, but the alternative was for her to do it and for him to get a hard on and frankly that would be too awkward for words. It was yet another thing that Ron was secretly ashamed of; after all it was called a fetish for a reason. And everyone knew that fetish was just another word for perverted. He knew deep down that he had probably used more of the ointment then was needed just to have a few more minutes of touching Bonnie's feet and the realization was just another reason he thought of it has a perverted lust.

A soft yawn broke the hypnotic power her tapping foot had on him. He quickly looked up hoping that she had not caught him shamefully indulging his secret desire. To his eternal relief it seemed that he had gotten away with it, she had just noticed him. With, what he hoped was an innocent smile; he told her that dinner was ready and waiting.

"Oooh finally, the smell was great but I am ready for the main course" she said casually a she reached out and was pleased that Ron did not even hesitate to grab her hand and pull her up.

She had to admit it was kind of cute the way Ron tired to cover the fact that he was checking her out. She had noticed him right away but had decided to play possum and wait to see what he inspected. Naturally he had taken a moment to admire her breasts and why wouldn't he? They were fantastic. The gentle smile he had as he appreciated her face had actually made her feel warm inside; give the devil his due but Ron had one of the most expressive faces she had ever seen. You could tell what he was thinking and feeling just by looking at the way he smiled, it was an aspect of Ron she had never truly noticed till that second. But it was where his eyes had stuck that was what she was most interested in. To test her theory she had moved her feet gently with the music and sure enough Ron had followed them as if in a trance.

"Well well well… Ronnie isn't as vanilla as I thought" she thought to herself, delighted with this tidbit of information.

Bonnie had her own set of fetishes and knew how powerful they were. In fact this gave her an idea as to how to break Ron's resolve, attacking from an angle he would not be able to foresee or stand up against. Also this reaffirmed that she would be helping Ron, from the way he had looked guiltily away she knew that he thought of his fetish as something wrong, something to bury rather than enjoy. She had gone through the same thing when she had discovered a few of hers and remembered how hard she had tried to keep them secret, afraid that if it came out she would be an outcast. This would be educational for Ron, a means to express who he really is, and honestly if a foot fetish was the worst thing Ron had in his closet he would be a saint compared to Brick or some of the other boys she had gone out with.

Upon entering the kitchen Bonnie did not immediately judge it to harshly, instead she took the time to examine it with unbiased eyes. Like the rest of the home, the kitchen was brightly colored; a light blue paint with the cabinets and table coated a pale wood tone. It seemed to follow the same theme as the living room, nature colors designed to give a feeling of open space. The appliances themselves were all state of the art, and even though they were new looked to have gone through a lot of use.

Her eyes roamed ravenously over the spread awaiting her on the dining table; she had a delighted smile as she saw that Ron had taken the time to also put a vase with a flower and a candle in the middle of the table. Bonnie remembered that when Ron had been the lord and master of the cafeteria he had taken the time to do just that for each table. She had asked him why he had wasted time doing that and he had explained that eating was not simple a time to get substance but rather it was a state of mind. Bonnie had countered that if that was the case how could he explain his eating behavior at Buenos Taco; to which Ron explained that that was more of a religious experience and had to be done with zeal unless one ran the risk of offending the Taco gods of old.

They ate in silence, mostly because both of them were too hungry to spare a breath for conversation. "Wow Bonnie, I take it you hadn't eaten diner then" Ron wanted to kick himself right after the words left his mouth. What was he thinking bringing that up at a time like this?

"Well Brick had said not to eat diner before our date since he apparently had a special moonlight pick nick planned for us in the middle of nowhere. Obviously it was just an excuse to lure me out there but I fell for it hook line and sinker" Bonnie said nonchalantly between mouth full's of food, and surprised that it was not an act. Between the music, the cheerful atmosphere and her planning on how to repay Ron the shock had taken a comfortable back seat in her thinking.

Seeing that he had not stepped on any land mines, Ron decided to take a risk and push for more details about what had happened. "Listen Bonnie just tells me if I should shut up but… what happened up there Bonnie. Flagg is a jerk but I never thought of him as someone that can do what he did" he asked cautiously not wanting to make her feel as if she was at fault.

Bonnie put her fork down as she thought of what to say, strangely she decided on the truth. "Brick picked me up from the mall and right away I could tell that something was not right. He seemed too excited. He kept on going on and on about the pick nick and how he was happy with how our relationship was going" she said as she thought back to the evening.

"I could tell he had been drinking. Yes Ron, Brick drinks" she said as she saw the shocked look on Ron's face and thought she may have to reevaluate how vanilla Ron really was.

"Anyway, he drove us in to the middle of nowhere, parked the car and gave me the look" she continued feeling dark emotions creeping up.

"The look?" Ron asked not noticing that the mood was getting foreboding.

"He likes to think of it as his "come hither" look. He kinda wiggles his eyebrows and squints his eyes a bit. He thinks it makes him look alluring, frankly it takes all my effort not to roll MY eyes at him whenever he does it" replied Bonnie unfocusedly; in her mind she was back in that car.

"I figured he wanted some desert before the actually mean and I was too hungry to argue. So I smiled at him and we started making it out" she continued now fully entrenched in the memory, the comfortable surrounding and the music lost to her.

"He was more grabby then normal and for Brick that is something. But I just figured that it was because he had been drinking a bit and we had not had a heavy make out session in a while so I let him get some of it out. The strange thing was that instead of just going for my breasts he had reached for between my legs. "Hey" I thought to myself "if he wants to actually please me for a change who am I to argue. And if he actually managed to make me orgasm it would be something to write home about"" Bonnie kept going unconsciously hugging herself.

"But he was all thumbs, even more clumsy than normal. He has hurting me more than pleasuring me; so I removed his hand. And that was when I noticed that something was not right. Usually if I did that to him he would get this apologetic look on his face, almost as if he felt bad that he was not doing it right but today he just looked mad" the story had taken Bonnie over by now and she was not sure if she could stop herself anymore.

"I smiled and said something like it was my job to please him and to sit back and relax. Before I could even do anything he had his pants off and his dick at full mast. We went back to kissing and I reached out and started to jerk him off wanting to be done as soon as possible. But before he could cum he brushed my hand off and went back to groping. He started trying to take off my dress and panties. By this time I was starting to feel really uncomfortable and wanted the whole date to be over with, so I decided to end it. I pushed him back into his chair and went down on him." Bonnie was wrenched back to the present because Ron had started chocking on his juice.

After coughing a few times Ron blurted out "You went down on him? Like down down… like a… a… bl… bl… blowjob?!"

Bonnie wasn't sure why she was so surprised at Ron's reaction, she knew that he had lived a very sheltered life when it came to sex. His face was redder then a tomato and she could see that his pants were tenting. Ron followed her gaze and, just as they found what she was looking at, remembered that his dining table had a glass top; Bonnie could see how aroused he had gotten. With a yelp he crossed his legs and covered the front of his pants with his hands.

Ron's interruption had brought her back and given her the opportunity to suppress the dark rise. She was tempted to tease him about his reaction but decided that this offered her a chance to plant the seeds for what she had planned for their own desert.

"I first licked up and down the underside of his penis to give it some lubrication and then swirled my tongue around the head. After a few minutes of that I took half of him into my mouth, making sure to run his dick on my tongue as I gently sucked him off" Bonnie continued, fighting of the flood of memories by focusing on Ron and his reaction.

"See there is a certain technique involved in blow jobs; a lot of girls think it's just about putting it in your mouth and moving it in and out as fast as you can without gagging on it. The trick is to first make sure it is wet, that is what causes the suction; and the suction is what gives guys pleasure. Speed is important but if you go to fast you lose the suction and then you're just slobbering all over a guy's junk. No, what you have to do is you make sure that every time you thrust it inside your mouth you get as much tongue to dick contact as you can. It's that friction that will make them cum" Bonnie added more details, watching as Ron leaned over and hung on ever word she said.

"Another thing is your hands; a lot of girls just hold the shaft and forget that idle hands DON'T do the devil's work. One hand should always be jerking him off as you blow him and with the other you can cup the balls or just caress and scratch his belly or thigh." Ron was listening attentively to everything Bonnie said. This was the closest he had ever come to understanding the mythical thing called a blowjob.

Bonnie figured that she had gotten her point across; the objective of the exercise was to make Ron know what he was missing. "But that was not enough for him, he kept trying to remove my underwear and dress as I was doing that. I got fed up. Stopped and told him to take me home. He got upset started yelling, and then I started yelling. He grabbed me and tried to push my head back down on his dick, I slapped him got out of the car. He followed yelling some more. He grabbed my arm; I turned around and clawed at his face and broke out in a run… and you know the rest" Bonnie finished her tale in a hurry glossing over the things Brick had called her or what he said he would do, figuring that that would just make Ron go back to his idea of calling the cops and she simply did not want to relive that just yet.

"Wow… that is something. A blowjob" Ron whispered in a daze. Bonnie had to crush a wave of irritation at the fact that Ron was still fixated on that point. Still she couldn't really blame him; she had gone into explicit details just to get such a reaction.

"Hey Ron would you like one. A blowjob I mean" she said casually.

If it was not for the dinner table, Ron would have jumped clear to the ceiling. Still he nearly knocked over all the plates and cups on it from his sudden reaction. "Bonnie that's not even funny" he said angrily.

"I wasn't joking Ron" she said is a somber voice, making sure he understood that she meant what she said.

"Bonnie it's not even up for negotiation okay. I can't believe you would even think to ask" Ron said as he shook his head, while deep down inside he cursed himself for even considering the offer.

"Why wouldn't I offer Ron? You saved me from being raped or worst. You took me into your home when you had no reason to do so. You respected my wishes not to call the cops when I know that is what you want to do. You used your magical thing even though you probably need it because of your hobby and finally you made me a dinner that was better than any five star restaurant could offer" Bonnie shot back raising her own voice to match Ron's. His rejection had bothered her more then she had expected; even though she knew he would refuse the offer.

"Bonnie I'm not Flagg; I didn't make you this dinner because I wanted to get into your pants. I didn't save you, or bring you here, or respect your wishes, or even using the ointment because I had some secret motive. I did it because you needed help and that is what I do Bonnie, I HELP people. And I do it without expecting some reward or a favor in exchange. That's not what me and Kim do. That is what makes us HEROES" Ron yelled at her trying to convince her, and to convince himself.

Taking a deep calming breath, Bonnie reigned in her emotions. Pushing the issue now would make her plans for later harder to achieve, even now she may have put Ron on the defensive and that is not where she wanted him to be. "I'm sorry Ron; I didn't mean to compare you to that bastard. I know you are a far better man. But for the record you and Kim DO accept favors in exchange for being heroes. That IS how you two get around the world isn't it? You call in favors that people owe you right!" Bonnie said to placate Ron, but also to make sure that the idea stayed firmly in his mind.

"And the offer wasn't purely out of a sense of gratitude Ron. Don't sell yourself short, what you did today would make any woman weak in the knees. But I will drop it. Just know that it is there whether you take it or not is up to you" Bonnie concluded.

For the rest of the meal the only sound to be heard was the music in the background and the soft clanking of silverware as they ate in silence. Bonnie was pleased to note, form the way Ron shifted around and how he was trying discreetly to readjust his pants, that her seed had taken firm root. She wanted to tell him that she did not think any less of him for floundering; he was simply not equipped to defend himself from her. Just like how Brick had used his overwhelming physical strength to impose his will on her; she was using her overwhelming emotional strength to impose her will on Ron. A very small part of her pointed out that she was no better than Brick, but that was the point. She was to be the sacrifice for Brick's male ego, and Ron, poor sweet Ron, would be the sacrifice for her to heal and to regain her own ego.

To Be Continued,

Next chapter: Dominance

I had to divide the chapter again, I was getting close to 1200 words and frankly this seemed to be a good a place as any. The next one will be ready in a few days, just need to finish it up and go over it one more time to make sure that it flows well. Again expect sexuality in the next chapter.

And now on to answering some of the comments I received, as usually I ask that you please review, it encourages me and helps point out flaws that I may have overlooked.

A thank you to those that have added the story to their favorite and or alert:

alien2063, Otemba, Flame Swordsman, Captive Crimson, bigdaddycrag01, m242623, morring star, Tomas Clair, Kothoga, Karness, Wolvenstrom (I like your name btw), RDF-73, imsooobored, Daeron Blackoak, Nightmare2046, Sakura no Rasengan, YungProdaG, max firestorm

Random reader wrote:  
it's good, other then the slight miss with ron entering saying "there are  
naked mole rats around" and rufus then never being there it's good. Wondering  
where it is going to go and what will happen. I like it.

Ah you caught me, honestly I wanted Ron to say something witty. Rufus will be making an appearance soon, but I should warn that he will not be playing too much of a major roll. For the simple reason that I don't think I can write him very well.

Joe Stoppinghem wrote:

I too will say the writing is very good, descriptions, dialog etc. And when  
the chapters a broken down a bit as mentioned in another review it will be  
better.

Now for the storyline.  
I hope Ron does hold out, otherwise it will be the equivalent of Bonnie  
raping Ron. It's about power not sex.

Hopefully Ron will be able to save Bonnie for she will end in a self destruct  
mode otherwise.

Oh, and will Kim be showing up in this story?

Thanks for a different take on the KP universe.

Thank you for the kind words and I do hope that the division in paragraphs has made it a bit easier to read. Kim will be making an appearance in the next chapter and will be playing an active role from then on. I needed to isolate Ron so that I could set the mechanics in motion. And speaking of mechanics I should warn you that I am a firm believer in the tragedy school of literature.

morring star wrote:

nices going flowed well. keep the gold coming.

Thank you and I hope to upgrade to the platinum express soon =)


	4. Dominance

Foot desires,

I do not own Kim possible or anything else that has to do with the show, this is purely a fan service to all those out there that have a skewed outlook on cartoons.

This happens before "So the Drama"

Chapter 4: Dominance

Warning: I gave this warning in the previous chapter but I felt I needed to make sure that it was understood. This chapter will contain graphic sexual situations. I generally like to avoid gratuitous sex but I felt that I needed the impact. Still I tried to keep it classy and tried hard not to rely on to many vulgar words, still some were used.

After they finished diner, Ron started to hint that it was time for bed. Like the gentleman that he was he offered her his bed and he would sleep on the sofa. Bonnie knew that this was the time to spring the trap she had so meticulously set. the fact that Ron looked exhausted, he had carried her for twenty minutes and god only knows how long he had been tracking through that forest looking for the skunk, would work in her favor. Add to that his emotional exhaustion; she had never seen Ron get angry so that burst of emotion when he had dealt with Brick must have taken a lot out of him, and her sexual advances had not allowed him the chance to center himself. Bonnie knew that Ron was at his most vulnerable and if she did not strike now she would never get another chance.

"Ron can we stay up a bit longer, I can't sleep yet. Please we don't even have to say anything just stay up with me for a bit longer" she pleaded with him.

As expected Ron did not refuse her, how could he. They retired to the living room and sat on the sofa one on each end, just relaxing and listening to the music as they let the events of the day wash over them. Bonnie half closed her eyes and leaned back on the sofa extending her legs towards Ron but not touching him. Her feet were only a few inches away and she could feel Ron stiffen already.

"This is going to be easier than I thought. He really has something for feet" She thought to herself already savoring her victory.

"Ronnie my ankle is stiff, is that normal?" She asked innocently while looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"It's probably the stuff working its magic. Your muscles were enflamed and quickly went back to normal" He replied an octave higher than normal. The way Bonnie was lounging was driving him crazy. Her t-shirt hugged her breasts even more tightly than before and her feet were so close he had to fight the urge not to take them and suck on her toes.

"Kim told me once that you were a master massage giver." Naturally Kim had said no such thing, but she had mentioned it to other cheerleaders who were suffering aches and muscle cramps. No cheerleader had taken her offer, although Tara was very tempted. She reached out with her right foot and gently rested her toes on his chest. Even through her toes she could feel his heart skip a beat. "Would you massage my feet Ronnie, please?" she begged innocently as she caressed his chest in small circles with the tips of her toes.

Unlike with the blowjob proposition, Ron was frozen solid. Part of it was the fact that no matter how much his mind would have wanted for him to react; his body would not let him not experience the sensation of a woman caressing him in such a way. He wanted to cry, his emotional state could not handle this kind of sensory overload. He wanted to scream at Bonnie for inadvertently putting him in this situation; she was fulfilling his fantasies without even knowing it. Most of all Ron wanted to get up and run upstairs and take a very long very cold shower, but if he stood up now Bonnie would get an eye full. His erection which he had finally gotten under control was back in full force. It felt like his pants would were about to give way; with his luck if he stood up they would find a way to fall down to his ankles and then Bonnie would really get an eye full. He had to play it cool, after all if Bonnie was anything like Kim a massage would send her sleeping in moments.

"S… s… sure Bo… Bo… Bonnie. The Ronman has mad massage skills. These fingers are better magic then the ointment any day of the week" he stuttered. Moving so that he too was reclining on the sofa with Bonnie legs between his own, he took the offered foot with a sense of reverence usually only associated to a Naco.

Her sense of triumph was cut short as Ron started his massage. Even though she had meant to let out a soft moan as a way to encourage what was to happen next, the one she let out was not faked in the least. Ron really was gifted; just another thing she could indulge in after she had him under her power. She was pleased that she had not needed to feign pleasure. It was one of the points she had resolved to adhere to; if she was in control she had no reason to lie about her feelings. Instead of playing along and wish for it to be over, she would make sure that Ron could really pleasure her.

Bonnie's moan filled Ron with confidence; he had always felt that if he could just get a girl that was not Kim, to accept his massage he could get a girlfriend in no time. After that he let himself relax and enjoy this little guilty pleasure; and after all even if he was imagining was being a bit more expressive in its vulgarity it was not harming anyone. He nearly jumped as he felt Bonnie's other foot gently rubbing his knee and thigh. Ron almost put a stop to it but he decided against it, it was not harming anyone and Bonnie didn't appear to even notice she was doing it.

Speaking of Bonnie; the way she was reclining with a hand thrown over her eyes, while ran the other sensually between the valley of her breasts forced him to take a gulp to wet his drying throat. Ron unconsciously sunk in deeper allowing Bonnie's foot to rub more of his leg and brush his inner thigh. For the next few minutes all you could hear were gentle moans from Bonnie and Ron's heavy breathing.

When she felt Ron get more comfortable Bonnie knew she had him. All she needed to do was to close the trap and then seal the deal. She did not let herself think about the reason why or the repercussions. Feigning a stretch to work out an imaginary cramp, Bonnie reached out with the foot that was not enjoying Ron's administration and lightly brushed the front of Ron's pants. A sharp intake of air and a soft moan followed and then nothing. Both of the teens waited to see what would happen next, Bonnie to see if Ron would freak out and escape, Ron to see if she had noticed his reaction to what he thought was an accidental foot placement. When neither reacted to the other both of them relaxed.

Bonnie started to tap her foot to the music with the effect that she would flick the growing tent in Ron's pants. She couldn't afford to rush the moment; gentle flicks made to look like they were done by chance. Every time she would make contact she felt a shudder go through Ron, his massage now was less about working out kinks out of her ankle and more just him enjoying the moment. Soon enough Ron relaxed and again inched closer to her foot. She wondered about the justification that Ron had come up with that allowed him to relax; probably thinking that since she did not seem to be doing it on purpose then there was no harm in enjoying himself a bit. Frankly she really did not care, any justification was simply moral ground that Ron was losing to her and in this war she was already on the verge of winning.

The transition from occasional touching to her firmly placing the sole of her foot on the front of his pants was seamless and without Ron even truly noticing. Ron had even giving up the pretext of massaging her other foot; he had it resting on his chest and was simply caressing it, a not so unpleasant feeling Bonnie decided. Fatigue was clearly written on his face, his eyes were not simply drooping because of pleasure but also owning to the fact that he was dozing off. Bonnie couldn't have that and surmised that this was the time to drop the mask and go in for the kill.

Ron was nearly to the doors to sleepy land when his brain alerted him to a new sensation that he really should not ignore, but even then Ron wanted to overlook it; he was so tired and just wanted to sleep. A wave of pleasure, that elicited a loud moan, dragged him back kicking and screaming from the comfort of the sweet oblivion of sleep. Opening his bleary eyes the first thing he saw was Bonnie looking at him in a way he had always wished a woman would see him; with unabashed wanting. He had always thought that Bonnie was beautiful but with her current demeanor her beauty made his heart ache. Another wave of pleasure wrenched his eyes away from her face and down towards his lap.

"How did my penis manage to get out of my pants like that?" was the only confused thought that came to Ron's mind.

His zipper was undone and his dick was proudly standing on attention, enjoying the scrutiny lavished on it from Bonnie's foot. He wanted to say something, wanted to do something but he was so tired and it felt so good. Sensing that Ron was trying to muster some kind or resistance, Bonnie slipped his dick between her big and index toes and lightly started to jerk it.

The new rush of sensation pulled him further from sleep. "Bonnie, please stop. We… we shouldn't do this. Bonnie please, I don't want to do this" Ron helplessly pleaded with her even as another moan worked its way up his throat.

His pitiful begging and the look on his face, a mix of pleasure, shame, lust and fear, made Bonnie excited in ways she never imagined. Even with Brick at his most docile she had never had this much control over another human being and it was driving her crazy. She literately had him under her foot. She could feel moisture and heat building in her womb and leaking out, drenching her panties. She did not think she could stop even if she had wanted to. Instead of respecting his wishes she intensified her efforts.

Ron wanted to cry, both out of despair and pleasure. His mind and body were in a battle that would forever leave him scared. Even though he was screaming at his body to stop enjoying what was happening to him, to stop Bonnie, it had mutinied on him and would not obey.

"Bonnie this is wrong. Please stop, I'm so tired I just want to sleep. Please Bonnie, I don't want to take advantage of you like this" he whimpered recoiling at his own hypocrisy.

"Shush Ronnie, shush baby. Just lay back and relax hunny. You're not taking advantage of me, just enjoy the moment. That's right sweetie, let me take care of it" whispered Bonnie seductively.

"Ronnie, unbutton your pants for me please." As Ron reached down, Bonnie knew that it had been a risk to ask him to do that, because this was the moment, the deciding battle, make or break. As his hands reached down they hesitated, his mind made one last desperate push to regain control but with an internal scream of anguish he found himself doing what Bonnie told him to do. Maybe if he just went along with it would be over sooner and he could sleep and forget about it. Ron covered his face with his hands trying to hide from his failure.

Bonnie couldn't help but cup her breasts through her t-shirt and bra as Ron did what she had told him to do. She had won, was the thought triumphantly running through her mind. She had him, he was hers. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, she needed more contact more stimulation. Lifting herself a bit, she deftly removed her shirt and bra; tossing them to the side. Her naked breasts now free from constrain demanded attention, her nipples aching to be touched and pinched.

One of the reasons that Bonnie was reluctant to let Brick have his way with her breasts was the fact that they were sensitive. Her nipples seemed to be a direct link to her pleasure center and she knew that she could reach orgasm just from having them touched the right way. Sadly Brick had never figured out what the right way was and instead of pleasing her, he would send waves of pain when he pinched them too roughly. But Bonnie knew precisely how to work her breasts for maximum enjoyment. Licking her thumb and index finger, she rolled her right nipple between them, while cupping her left breast. Caressing the underside of her left breast she rode the waves of pleasure, moaning in reckless abandonment and enjoying the victory.

Having freed her other foot from his grasp, Bonnie sandwiched Ron's dick between the arches of her feet and moved them up and down at a faster tempo. Even from behind the safety of his hands, she could hear his moans and what sounded like sobs. Taking the time to truly look at him, the way his body shuddered and heaved she felt a bang of guilt. Strangely the guilt only made her hornier; it was feeding her control high. To know that she was making Ron enjoy something he felt so strongly against was the best aphrodisiac.

Moving the hand that had been cupping her breast, she slipped it under her shorts and panties. In the three years since she had started masturbating, she had never been this wet. Her nether lips were engorged and welcomed the intrusion of her middle finger in between them with little resistance. Fingering herself relentlessly, Bonnie kept her eyes locked on Ron. Even though he still had his pants and shirt, and was covering his face, he was naked.

Bonnie always despised the masks people put on, even though she was a master of the art. She couldn't trust anyone because she was never sure what they were truly feeling. Even with her best friend Tara, she sometimes felt that there were secrets that Tara kept from her and due to that she could never truly be herself around her. But looking at Ron, she knew that there were no masks, nothing was hidden from her. She could never offer Ron the same; it was not in her nature to leave herself exposed. But she could offer an alternative. Removing her finger from her wanton pussy, she pulled her shorts and panties down and quickly, as to not break contact with Ron's penis for too long, kicked them to the side.

"There you go Baby, now both of us are naked in our own way" Bonnie thought affectionately as she went back to the foot job and fingering herself.

It was affection she had felt, Bonnie had decided that if this thing was to work then she had to be the loving mistress to Ron's willing slave. Otherwise it would be a constant battle and she did not want to have to fight for control every time. That would not be healthy for either of them.

Ron's halting breaths and strangled moans, coupled with the fact that Bonnie could feel his penis engorging and quivering, told the story that he had reached his limit. "Ron baby… look at me. Open your eyes hunny" Bonnie commanded gently as she sped up the tempo of both his and her own pleasure.

Ron didn't know what to do; he couldn't well keep hiding behind his hands like this forever. It was a level of cowardliness that was beneath even him. Also he was worried that if he did not do as she had commanded she would stop just as he was on the cusp of having his very first orgasm. He knew it was too late to make a stand now; he had failed, but at the very least let his failure offer him something. With reluctance he removed his hands and opened his eyes to the vision before him. He had bare seconds to appreciate the scene before him; from the way that Bonnie's feet where jerking up and down on his cock, the way her knees were spread open allowing him a clear view of her fingering her snatch, the way her naked breasts glistened from sweat, or how she was pinching her nipples, to her sweet smile, her eyes sparkled with lust, before the world went white.

The orgasm that hit Ron would have made history, if historians ever bothered with such things. For Ron it was everything, it felt like his whole life had led to this moment of pure ecstasy. His back arched and his lungs emptied themselves of air with a moan that echoed in the living room. His legs and arms went rigid as if he was struck with a stun baton from one of Dr. Drakken's henchmen. A geyser of seamen shot out of his penis coating Bonnie's feet and a shudder that threatened to dislocate joints shook him like an earthquake. Even then Bonnie did not let up, squeezing her feet around his dick and milking every last drop of pleasure she could from this moment; while she reached her own orgasm, not nearly as earth shaking as Ron's. The orgasm lasted longer than Bonnie could imagine, Brick's orgasms were over in a matter of seconds and were never reached the highest of Ron's. Looking at him, it seemed he had reached a higher level of existence; Bonnie was slightly jealous, she had never felt something like what Ron was feeling now.

As with every other moment of joy, it too came to an end. Ron's body finally unclenched from its rigor mortis and he slumped back drained of all his energy, including any fight left in him. For Bonnie it was a good start, but not nearly enough. She wanted this night to be entrenched in Ron's psyche; her goal was that whenever Ron even thought of pleasure he would come back to this night and think only of her. She waited until Ron managed to open his eyes again and look at her before she started her next attack. Showing her limberness, Bonnie brought the foot that was covered the most by Ron's ejaculation to her lips and started to clean herself, by licking the seamen off.

Ron's orgasm addled mind came to a screeching halt at what Bonnie was doing. Even his wildest day dreams did not get this sexual. Bonnie kept eye contact for another few second before she closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention she was getting, knowing that she had Ron firmly under her thumb. She was pleased to note that Ron's sperm did not taste too bitter; in fact it had the strangest taste of bananas, something she had never tasted before in seamen.

Ron was mesmerized by the show Bonnie was putting on, from the way she was licking the white goblets to the way she sucked on her own toes and ran her tongue in between them. A strange odder pulled his attention away from that down to Bonnie's hips, where her pussy was open and inviting, taking one last look to make sure that she her eyes were still closed, Ron leaned over to inspect this hole that held such mystery to the male half of the species.

As he got closer, the odder got stronger and he could see that it was glistening with moisture. He wasn't sure if Bonnie was naturally hairless or if she actually took the time to shave, but the smooth skin around her vagina was sexier than he imagined. It had several folds and he could see a small piece of flesh sticking out. Ron may have never seen one up close before but he had certainly googled the subject enough times to know full well what he was looking at. Hesitating for a moment, Ron decided to take the plunge and find out if the rumors were true.

Bonnie had lost herself in this new pleasure she had discovered, adding one more fetish to her list. When a sudden shock of pleasure snapped her eyes open. Looking down, she saw Ron's head between her legs and a confounded look on his face. She opened her mouth to say something but Ron had taken another experimental lick and instead of whatever she had meant to say a moan came out. She was in a quagmire, this was not part of her plan and she was worried that if it did not go exactly as she has scripted in her head, she may lose control. As she was debating the pros and cons of what to do next, Ron took another lick with a bit more gusto. The pleasure it send up her spine solved the dilemma, after all hadn't she decided that she would get enjoyment out of this or it would be pointless. She had tried to get Brick to do that to her but he had always refused saying that it was unsanitary, this of course while he had asked her to go down on him.

Ron had always lived his life with a few rules as possible, one of those rules had been to always taste something new; you never knew what you would discover if you were adventurous. And as always it had paid off, even though the odder was strange, and the texture unique, the flavor was not unpleasant. Bonnie seemed to enjoy it from the way she was moaning, and shouldn't he return the favor for what she had done for him. Seeing that she was not about to stop him he decided to go for it and started to eat her out with passion.

Bonnie had lost all interest in her foot as she curled her fingers in Ron's hair and pulled him closer to the nexus between her legs, grinding her pussy in his face to get as much sensation as she could from this unexpected event. Her mind went back to the only other person to do this for her, Tara.

It had started innocently enough, a sleep over at Tara's place while her parents were out of town and a game of truth or dare. As part of the game they had raided her parent's wine cellar and had gone through a bottle and a half between the two of them when the game had taken a strange twist. It was first just a kiss, which got deeper, that then led to them groping each other's breasts. As they had broken the heavy make out session for air, they had looked at each other with shock. Bonnie knew she was not a lesbian, but she would have been lying to herself if she had not said that she found the female body to be also attractive and Tara had seemed to agree. Forgoing the game they, in their drunken stupor, had decided to go back to making out and see where it would lead.

Bonnie, always the bolder of the two, had taken it to the next level by reaching under Tara's shirt and cupped her naked breasts. Tara returned the favor and soon after their shirts where discarded to the side. Not having the shirts to hinder them the two girls moved from simply touching each other and to licking and suckling on her partner's nipples. Their play soon found them both laying in Tara's bed, caressing and jockeying for position to please the other one.

Bonnie took the initiative again by slipping her hand into Tara's pajama bottom and caressed Tara's virginal lips. She was encouraged by her partner's reaction to her audacity and continued to caress and lightly scratch her folds. Wanting more access, she pulled Tara's pants off and quickly went back to what she was doing. For her part all Tara could do was give a yelp as her pants came off and go back to moaning. By now, Bonnie was fully in the driver's seat and did not intend to relinquish the advantage just yet. Tara was more than happy to let her friend do what she pleased, she had never had a boyfriend and having someone else touch her there felt light years better then what she could do to herself. Feeling that Tara had gotten lubricated enough, Bonnie inserted one finger into her friend's pussy as a test. Her finger was hungrily sucked in, so she stuck another one in, surprised that virgin Tara could take two at once.

"Wow, I guess innocent Tara masturbates even more then I do" Bonnie mused to herself.

Being inexperienced in such things, Tara soon found herself convulsing from the after-effects of the orgasm that Bonnie had given her. Laying back, trying to catch her breath, Tara looked at her friend that was examining her fingers, soaked from her excitement. Tara could feel her breath catch in her throat as Bonnie gingerly licked her fingers and then sucked them clean. Eyeing Tara, Bonnie decided to go the extra mile and make her friend's first sexual encounter a memorable one. Moving down until her head was parallel with Tara's hips, and with a lewd smirk, went down on her friend. She was pleased when Tara let out a squeal of pleasure; it drove her to eat out her friend with more zeal.

All too soon, at least in Tara's opinion, she climaxed again, splashing Bonnie's face with her juices. Pulling Bonnie back up she kissed her deeply tasting herself, and then turned Bonne around so that she was resting comfortably on her back. Straddling her, the two cheerleaders spared with their tongues for a few moments before Tara moved her attention to Bonnie's ear lops. She then moved to her neck where she lightly nibbled on it and her collar bone. Moving down again, she took her time praising each breast with her actions, having discovered how sensitive there were she was as gentle as a feather. Her odyssey took her to Bonnie's abdomen where she playfully played with her navel. Having reached the top of Bonnie's pants she looked up to make sure that Bonnie was okay with what she was doing. A nod from Bonnie told her everything she needed to know. She pulled the pants down and with her feet took them off.

That is when she hesitated, by taking this step she would be irrevocably changing the relationship she had with Bonnie. Looking up at Bonnie again, she could see how desperate Bonnie was for release, but she would not push Tara into doing anything she did not want to do. Bonnie had not hesitated when it was her turn and she had gone out of her way to make it special, this was the woman that Tara had lost her virginity to. The thought thundered in her mind, she as no longer a virgin. The fact that it was with another woman made little difference to Tara, for her sex was not about penetration, it was an act between two willing people, and Tara had been more than willing. Feeling deep emotions well up inside of her, Tara could not help but want to please her lover.

Smiling brightly at Bonnie, she nuzzled her hairless pussy lovingly and tenderly licked it. She continued like that for a few minutes before sticking her tongue in as deep as she could inside of Bonnie, and was rewarded with a moan that seemed to have worked its way up from the very soles of Bonnie's feet. Wanting to do everything Bonnie had done to her, she stuck one finger inside of her as she kept licking her.

Bonnie was caught off guard by the force of the orgasm that washed over her, never had she felt something like it. Tara had to physically restrain Bonnie bucking hips, she was not done yet. Finding Bonnie's clit she formed a seal around it with her lips and sucked as hard as she could. The explosion of sexual bliss that hit Bonnie nearly blacked her out, and still Tara would not let her go. She inserted another finger in to bonnie, stretching her virginal walls and sending her on another roller coaster ride.

"Tara… TARA… stop… please… I can't take it anymore… I'm going to pass out" she finally managed to scream.

They had cuddled together afterwards and sleep soon overtook both of them, comfortable in each other's arms. The next day after the hangover had passed; they sat down and talked about what had happened. Bonnie had made it clear that what they had done did not make them lesbians, and it should not change things between them. They were simply going through an experimental phase nothing more. Tara had agreed with her reluctantly. There had been a few other incidents were one or the other was in need of physical comfort and looked to the other to offer it, Tara being the initiator of most of those.

Bonnie was pulled back to the present as she felt the familiar build up in her abdomen foretelling of a climax. She looked down on Ron who seemed to be enjoying himself, and even though he was not as good as Tara, he had obviously studied the matter of cunilingous rather thoroughly. But it was not enough, she wanted something more and since she had made one of his fantasies a reality, she felt entitled to have one of hers fulfilled.

"Ronnie, could you do me a favor" she said as she unhurriedly removed Ron's face from his meal.

He looked at her with glazed, benign eyes as he nodded, she could feel her heart soften. Even though she had forced this situation on him, he was still willing to help her. Any other day of the week she would have called him a sap for being such a door mat, but for now she saw it as gallantry.

"Get up Ronnie" she ordered, and without even blinking he got off the sofa, holding his pants up waiting to see what she wanted.

"Get undressed Baby" this time he did hesitate a bit, feeling scrutinized he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Ron, I am not going to laugh. I am not the same Bonnie. You saw me naked, with all my flaws. Let me see you naked the same way" she persisted.

"Bonnie… I'm not Flagg. I don't have muscles or a six pack or even any hair on a chest" all the old insecurities that had plagued Ron since he was old enough to judge himself against others came back with full force. Looking at Bonnie, he wanted to laugh. What flaws? As far as he could see she was perfect from the tip her hair to the heels of her feet, and he said as much to her.

Bonnie felt her heart flutter, she had been complemented many times before, but never with the sincerity that Ron could invoke. His face held no trace of false flattery, nor his voice a hint of dissipation. It was not him fighting against her will, but his insecurities fighting against her. It was ironic that the same insecurities that she had always played upon to tease him, were what were standing in her way now.

"Ron, Brick is a would be rapist! Yes he has all these things you mentioned but so what? All this happened to me because I looked for only those, I want to see what else is offered me" she said sympathetically.

Reaching out she took his hands and removed them, letting his pants drop, and helping him to step out of them. She kept eye contact with him as she slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Standing naked in front of her, she took the time to admire him. And yes, there was something there to be admired. Where Brick's muscles were large due to protein shakes and the gym, Ron's were sleek, condensed. Where Brick had a six pack due to endless repetitions of sit-ups, Ron had a slim waist and a two pack. She was amazed that he was in such good shape considering what he ate, but then again being a side-kick must burn a lot of calories. If he would just take the time to dress properly he would be a real catch.

Looking him up and down, as he stood at attention before her, she said, "Ron. You're beautiful." And she meant it. There were flaws, but the total package more than made up for them, and the fact that he was hers and no one else's was the clincher.

Ron couldn't believe what Bonnie had said. He looked at her, trying to see a hint of a smirk, or a twitch of the eye to give her lie away but he could not find any. She sounded completely and utterly truthful. Still years of insecurities could not be washed away with one complement.

"Bonnie please… after all that happened tonight, please don't tease me like this" he announced, not wanting to believe.

Knowing that words would not be enough, Bonnie decided that actions in this case would be the only solution. Gently pulling him down so he was kneeling in front of her, she looked into his brown eyes wanting to convey the depth of her sincerity. Cupping his cheek, she leaned until their lips lightly touched. It could not be called a kiss just yet, it was simply a brush of the lips but it had the innocence of two young souls trying to connect. Bonnie patiently guided Ron through the first few moments of awkwardness and shyness. Soon the kiss deepened as they both became more comfortable with each others' movement.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Bonnie drew Ron closer to her until there was no space separating them. Their lips overlapped each other, their breath intermingling and their essence meshed together. She wanted to cry, she had never felt this close to anyone before. His hands slowly running up and down her back reminded her of long lost moments of comfort in her childhood.

All the guilt and shame was washed out of Ron's thoughts, what took their place was a sense serene sense of peace and the longing to remain in this perfect moment forever. He had no regrets, only grief that it had taken such an evil act to bring the best out of Bonnie.

They found themselves moving in unisons until they were both lying comfortably on the sofa not once breaking their kiss. Their mutual nudity nothing more than an after-thought, all base impulses soundly defeated by an anointed grace that smoothed their jagged pains; their bodies woven tightly, like two young saplings coiled together as seedlings and both of them reaching out to the sun.

All thoughts of plans, scripts and dominance were lost to Bonnie. Brick, what happened earlier, her hidden shame and the gnawing guilt that it had been her fault, that she had brought it upon herself for being too flirty, too slutty or too much a bitch had no hold on her anymore. Safely couchant between the back of the sofa and Ron's body she felt more than secure, she felt free. She had not even noticed she had begun to cry until Ron put a bit of distance between them and wiped a tear away with the back of his hand.

"It's okay to cry Bonnie. There's no one here but us. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise" Ron vowed, feeling a certainty of self that was revolutionary to him. Never in his life had anyone ever needed him, not Kim who was as close to perfect as anyone had the right to be. Not his parents that worked long hours to insure that when they retired they did not burden their son. Not the people he helped save, he was a distraction after all. The closest he had come to this feeling was when he had fought Gill. But this was different, than he had played at being the hero, today he played at nothing but being what Bonnie needed.

Looking at Ron, Bonnie finally understood what her mother had meant when she said that trust was not given nor earned; it was installed inside of you through sheer force of will. She did not even try to hold back the sobs this time, instead letting them out with great heaving breaths. Curling up into a fetal position and leaning her forehead on his chest; she let all her barriers come down. Trying as hard as he could, Ron shielded her from the outside world.

She wept because of the pain and fear she had suffered. She wept because of how close she had come to losing her innocence. She wept for all the reasons that had pushed Brick into doing what he had done. She wept because she knew that this was the only safe place for her to do it without the mocking laughter of her sisters belittling her anguish. She wept for what she had done to Ron, no matter how much she had tried to convince herself she had done it for him as much as for herself; she knew that she was only lying to herself. Finally she wept for all the times she had not done so, for all the times that she had told herself that crying was a show of weakness, for all the times that a barb from her siblings had gotten past her armor, for all the barbs she had levied on innocent students, for all the crimes real or imaginary she was guilty of.

When no more tears would come and the well of emotions finally ran dry, she closed her eyes, assured that the cocoon she was sheltered in would keep her safe. They would have remained like that till the morning, a young wounded chick safely incased in a protective shell, had it not been for the jarring and intrusive ringing of the phone.

At first Ron's sleep fogged mind couldn't fathomed who would call him at this time of the night, but the ring tone finally registered. It was Kim. The only reason she would call at this time was if a save the world caliber mission had come up. Stumbling off the sofa, the fatigue he had felt before weighting down on the young man like the stone of Sisyphus, he picked up the phone.

"Ron, sorry for waking you up, but it's a major stitch. Dementor stole a vial of anti-matter. If this stuff comes into contact with normal matter Wade says the crater it would leave would be the size of Vermont. He already has a ride lined up, I'll come over to your place and be picked up there" Kim said in a rush.

Panic cleared the fog with ease, as Ron looked over at the confused naked Bonnie sitting up and looking at him perplexedly. "NO KIM… I mean no. Tell Wade to send the ride over to your place. I'll get dressed and rush over" said Ron trying to control the agitation in his voice.

"Ron, we really don't have time for this" Kim said distractedly as she tore her room to piece trying to find her other shoe.

"Listen Kim, my parents already got a warning last time a ride came here to pick us up" Ron reasoned.

"Aahh… FINE. But you better not go back to sleep or I'm leaving without you. The heist happened two hours ago, and we still need to figure out where his new lair is" Kim agreed not wanting to waste any more time and hung up finally finding her shoe.

Hanging up the phone Ron was tackled from behind, Bonnie's arms encircling his mid-section and squeezing with enough strength that it was hard to breathe.

"Bonnie…" Ron was cut off before he could get any farther. "You can't go. You can't leave me" Bonnie yelled, wanting nothing more than to return to her safe egg.

Disengaging her arms, Ron turned around to face Bonnie. "Bonnie I have to go, Kim needs me and it's a major mission. It's save the world important" Ron said quietly, wanting nothing more than to return to the sofa and envelop Bonnie again. But knowing that Kim's sense of duty would make her leave him behind if he was not there in time, and Kim going on a mission by herself was out of the question. If something happened to her when he was not there to watch her back he would never forgive himself.

"I NEED YOU. YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T LET ANYTHING HURT ME" Bonnie knew she sounded hysterical but did not care. The idea of Ron leaving her to go with Kim was too much to bear; the thought that if she had just gone through with her original plan this would not have happened wrestled with the thought that if Ron left she would be all alone.

"Bonnie I swear that nothing will hurt you here. I'll be back before you know it, but for now I have to go. If I don't and anything happens to Kim or worst if anything happens to some innocent people because I did not go… I couldn't live with myself" whispered Ron into her ear as he pulled Bonnie into a bone crushing hug.

Before she could argue any further, he picked her up as he had done earlier and ran up the stairs taking them three at a time. Placing her on his bed he gave her one of his oversized jerseys to wear and began to ransack his room for his mission gear. All Bonnie could do was hold the jersey close to her chest to cover her nakedness as she watched Ron pull on a pair of boxers and cargo pants, followed by his black mission shirt and socks before he started to collect the medical kit he had used to on her. It was as he was heading towards the door that her befuddled mind managed to catch up with what had happened.

Making a desperate grab for the sleeve of his shirt she held on for dear life. She could not articulate, couldn't make her lips form the words she needed to say to keep him by her side. Before she could, he led her back to his bed pulled the covers back and tucked her in. He kissed her, quelling some of the unrest she felt and promised again to be back before she noticed. Not wanting to give her, or his reluctance, a chance to break his weakening resolve he bolted out the door.

The sound of the front door slamming shut hit Bonnie harder than any slap Brick could muster. As she pulled the covers over her head and fought back the loneliness, she vowed that that would be the last time she let Ron Stoppable walk out on her. The only comfort she had was the jersey she held that smelled faintly of Ron, for now it would do.

Kim was surprised when she saw Ron running towards her only a few minutes after she had called him. She had worried that she may need to leave without him but Ron proved to be as reliable as ever. No one really thought of Ron as someone you could count on, but she knew that when the chips were down he would be there. That is what made him such a good friend and partner.

"Hey … pant … Kim… pant… did… pant…. I …. Pant… make it on…. Pant…. Time?" He asked trying to act like nothing strange had happened but Kim just eyed him. She moved deliberately closer suspicion plain of her face. As she got close she stared at him for a few more seconds leaned over and took a whiff.

"HOLY SHIT CAN SHE SMELL BONNIE ON ME?!?!" was the only thing Ron could think of as panic set in.

"Ron I am disappointed in you. How can we explain this to her? We are suppose to be heroes no job to big no job to small" Kim said in a neutral voice as she crossed her arms and continued her visual assault on Ron.

Flashes of a ruined friendship, of a reputation dragged through the mud; not to mention 15 kinds of kung fu used on him danced merrily in Ron's mind.

"BUUUUUUUT… I happen to think that the idea of having a pet skunk to be weird and honestly not all together legal. So how about we just file this under our x-files." Kim blinked in confusion when, instead of laughing with her, Ron nearly feinted. At first she had wanted to apologize to him for leaving him in charge of that "mission" but it had been a couple of days since they had hung out and she figured a laugh would be her way to of making things right by her best friend.

Ron decided that today was far too exciting for his liking and frankly if he had one more up-down rollercoaster moment like that he did not think he would make it till tomorrow. Still his delirious sense of happiness at the fact that Kim did not suspect a thing rivaled the epic moment of his triumphant return from the place that will not be mentioned.

Their ride, a rather loud helicopter, arrived before Kim could investigate what was wrong with her friend. It was only after they settled in that she knew something was definitely wrong; Ron had not asked why Rufus was not there. But with the sound of the propeller and Ron curling in to sleep, she did not have the opportunity; still she would figure it out sooner or later. Any sense of merriment took a back seat to a gnawing feeling of worry.

To Be Continued,

Next chapter: Code 13

I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter, mid terms and work have eaten a lot of my time. Anyway let's move on to the thank you and answering comments.

Again please review, it gives me a boost and makes me want to work harder, not to mention that I am writing this mostly for you guys.

RC Williams wrote:

Very good stories but who knew that Ron had a foot fetish but anyway. I  
really would like to see where this leads.

I will be honest and say that this is my fetish as well and it is a nice safe fetish =)

JNottle wrote:

Maybe make him become close friends w/ Bonnie in the school and make Kim  
annoyed at that?

As this chapter will illustrate this is not going to go down exactly like Bonnie had planned.

Joe Stoppinghem wrote:

The changes in the paragraph layout are a great improvement.

Again, I must compliment you on your writing style, a great balance of  
dialog, description and smooth flow of storyline.

The only thing I would have different would be Ron's reaction to Bonnie's  
telling of the story.  
Just have him cough up a bit of his food, and not have him use the word.  
Keeps his innocence.

It appears that Bonnie realizes what she plans to do to Ron is not different  
than Brick and at the pinnacle point of the story, makes the right decision.

Thanks for your time and effort you've put into this story.

Well first of all thank you for pointing out the original problem and thank you for the kind words. As to the point of Ron's innocence… he is a teenage boy.

To all those that have added my story I thank you all.


	5. Code 13

Foot desires,

I do not own Kim possible or anything else that has to do with the show, this is purely a fan service to all those out there that have a skewed outlook on cartoons.

This happens before "So the Drama"

Chapter 5: Code 13

Her hands shook as she worked, thankfully they no longer shook from fear, at least not anymore; no now they shook from anger, a red hot rage that threatened to boil out and hurt the one that she was trying to heal. It took all her will power not to let the trembling or her frustration show as she worked. Stitching wounds was never her specialty and she did not want Ron to have a scare, so she took another breath, for the hundredth time it seemed, to calm her down.

She should have listened to her guts, she had felt that something was not right with Ron from the minute they had gotten on the helicopter but the urgency of the mission made her turn a blind eye to it.

He had woken up a few hours into their trip, and went right into ignoring her. Going so far as to sit as far away from her as the cramped helicopter would allow. At first she had worried that he was upset with her for ditching the mission on him while she had a blast with her own family. He had every right to be angry with her, what she had done was low and frankly not becoming of a heroine or a best friend.

When the mission had appeared on her website she wanted to refuse, but had no reason to. She was not busy with another mission, nor was school work an issue. Still the idea of tracking through the forest looking for a skunk had all the hallmarks of an embarrassing story and with only a few days till the regional the idea of her stinking of skunk would mean that Bonnie would have her chance to usurp her position as captain.

So when her mom had organized the family game night, it was like deliverance from on high. She had neglected to inform Ron that he had been invited and since his parents were out of town he needed something to do she reasoned. But somewhere between a nerves racking game of Risk and a resounding defeat at trivial pursuit guilt started to gnaw at her.

She knew how much Ron loved these family nights; his parents had to go on trips all the time and the family rarely spend a whole evening together. And deep down she knew the reason her mom had set up the night was because she did not want Ron to spend it alone.

Also taking a closer look at Ron she knew that he had not slept yet, images of Ron searching through the forest all night long only to be awaken by her after he had just gotten home turned the gnawing into a full ravenous monster that twisted her inside into funny balloon shaped animals.

Inching closer to her best friend, head held low and feeling even lower, she apologized as profusely and honestly as she could, hoping that Ron's forgiving nature would shine through and ease some of the shame she was feeling.

It took Ron a few minutes to figure out what Kim was going on about, the skunk hunt felt like it had been centuries ago. When she said that he HAD been invited and that she had fudged the truth in order to get out of the skunk hunt he felt a second of annoyance but nothing more, besides the way she held her head and that she was going into full blubbering mode meant that she felt guilty enough that she was about to cry and that would never do. Bonnie's tear streaked face as he left her sitting in his bed was fresh on his mind and he did not have the strength to face another crying woman.

And if he was honest he felt that he would have done the same thing if he had had the chance, besides this would make up for the journalist stunt a few weeks back, but then again that had made up for the locking in the closest thing a few weeks before that, which meant he had one screw up that would be forgiving no matter what. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit on his and Kim's friendship.

Telling Kim he was not angry with her and that now she owed him an I.F.U (I forgive you) settled the matter. He only wished that things with Bonnie would be so easily fixed, and he did not think an I.F.U would be enough for what he had done with Bonnie. No that would need a miracle if it ever came out.

Still even thinking of Bonnie send mixed signals to his brain, one part remembered her naked body and the pleasure he felt, another part remember her crying face and the need to protect her and still another part reminded him that he had taken advantage of a vulnerable woman and if Kim ever found out she would hate him to the ends of his days.

Kim felt the mood change, for a moment it felt like old times with them bickering on who owed whom what, but suddenly Ron went back into his shell. She knew something was bothering him and if it was not the skunk hunt then she had no idea what it was. She tried asking him but he was aversive and when she pushed harder he started getting upset, so she backed off not wanting to ruin the good will her apology earned her.

Besides they were getting close to their drop site and she had to get into mission mode, still she would sit Ron down after all this and grill him till he told her what was bothering him. Taking a few moments to center herself, check her and Ron's gear, she walked to the open hanger door looked down at the moving clouds grabbed Ron's hand and jumped.

The trip to the lair was uneventful and that just made her worry even more, gone was Ron's constant monolog or his ability to concentrate on everything except for the mission. She found herself initiating the conversations only to be met with grunts or a monosyllable answer. Ironically the silence was doing the exact opposite of what she had always dreamed it would do, instead of focusing her, it was making her nervous. When they reached the grid to an air shaft she was almost thankful for the noise of the fan.

The panicked yelp made her jump a full meter in the sky, twisting around on her way down and landing in a tiger kung fu stand her eyes quickly scanned the landscape around her looking for the trap or killer tops that had finally gotten Ron to show any emotions.

But the only thing around was Ron doing a strange dance as he turned out all his pockets. "Oh god Kim we forgot Rufus on the helicopter. On no Mr. Rynar has a pet cat that will think that Rufus is launch. Ahhh I forgot Mr. Rynar lives in Tuscany New Jersey. Rufus is going to Jersey the poor guy can't survive Jersey" Ron wailed as he started running in circles not sure what to do first.

It took a few seconds till Kim managed to grab Ron and shake him out of his semi hysteria "Ron, chillax Rufus wasn't even ON the helicopter. I left him behind at home sleeping a cheese binger off" she yelled at him, "Besides since when do you have something against Jersey?"

"Since when?!? Did you forget the Mullet convention we had to infiltrate to catch Motor Ed last month? Oh god Kim the Mullets… the Mullets. How can you forget about them?" Ron responded in full blown hysteria now as he remembered the sea of greasy mullets, as far as the eye can see.

Kim had to suppress a shudder as vivid images of her wearing a mullet; thankfully it was fake, danced in her mind. She had to admit that ever since then she has made an active effort to avoid New Jersey and it may not have developed into a full phobia like Ron, but none the less she had been apprehensive when Wade had told her that it was Mr. Rynar that was going to be their ride.

Her wandering mind was brought back to the present when Ron started to shake her, "What do you mean cheese bender? What did you guys do at the family night while I was hunting Pepe the skunk?"

Trying to avoid making eye contact Kim explained how since her mom had thought that he would be coming had made her famous, at least in Ron and Rufus' mind, cheescano. And that her father had gotten some French cheese from a co-worker that had visited Paris last week.

For once ever since he had found her in the woods all thoughts of Bonnie took a decidedly second place in his mind as Ron imagined the perfectly sculpted cheese mountain with the melted cheese magma pouring out of the top and all the different kinds of cheeses that were denied him this evening.

"Kim, remember that I.F.U you owe me… well it just became three." Ron said in a voice that he hoped would convey his pain.

"hey you can't be serious, I didn't even KNOW that mom was planning a cheescano or that dad was going to get French cheese" Kim tried to defend herself even though she was secretly pleased that her Ron was back, at least for now.

"NOTE SERIOUS FACE"

"Fine then how about this. Make it two I. AND I'll let you copy my Latin project that is due Wednesday" seeing that Ron was wavering she went in for the kill, "need I remind you that you are already on strike number two with AND that he recently refurbished the detention room to make the chairs even MORE uncomfortable!"

Ron had always hated how good Kim was at haggling, it was why she always got the best deals when they visited countries where it was the normal mode of doing business. Also he was pretty sure no matter how many I. he had it would not stop Kim from hating him if she discovered the truth. Beside the copy would raise his mark in Latin to a gentlemanly C and insure that he would not have to spend the next month in detention.

"You drive a hard bargain Ms. Possible but I think with this we have a deal" Ron said in an official voice as he spat in his palm and reached out for a handshake. Grinning, Kim did the same and sealed the deal feeling that whatever was bothering her best friend it could not be so terrible. Of course after the deal was closed they both finalized it with their customary "eewww" as they wiped their hands.

With Ron's continuous questions about what kind of cheeses there where and how volatile the cheescano had been ringing in her ears; they made their way deeper into the villain's fortress. Kim had found her focus again. Which was a good thing considering that it was Prof. Dementor she was going after, which meant well trained henchmen.

She knew from past experiences that she could take on five of them without any real trouble, ten became a workout, fifteen was hard and anything past twenty usually meant they would be captured. But with team possible back on track this would be another mission were the good guys won and the bad guys ended up with their butts kicked.

The infiltration was text book done and after surveying the main lair they decided to go with a traditional deployment. Ron would go in first and run amok, attracting the majority of the henchmen to him. They may be better trained than your average henchman and one of them can probably bench press more then all of Draken's henchmen put together but their size meant that they were slow and Ron could outrun any of them without any serious trouble.

Meanwhile Kim would make a bee line to Dementor, disposing of the ten odd henchmen that would stay around him while he monologue his whole plan to her, and take him down before he could finish. She always felt that when it came to monologues Dementor could take lessons from Draken. At least Draken waited until she was either pinned by Shego, in an ingenious yet useless trap or momentarily out of reach before he started.

After disposing of the first four goons, Kim took a second to check on Ron's progress and was delighted to see that he was in fine form today; he was even taking the time to hurl rather witty insults at the henchmen chasing him insuring that they stayed on him and not come back to encircle her. Getting her mind back on business she noted that Dementor had just finished his customary triad about her breaking into his lair and was getting to the explaining.

There was only one henchman left between her and Dementor when the roar echoed in the lair. It was loud enough to momentarily stop his monolog and divert her attention from the vial of anti-matter he held in his hand. Turning around towards where it came from a sight that Kim had never even envisioned greeted her. Ron was running towards the pack of henchmen instead of away from them.

He weaved and ducked around the first couple of henchmen until he made his way to a particularly large one and tackled him to the ground and started to pound away at him. If those had been Draken's henchmen the act of violence would have been enough to scatter them to the wind but Dementor's men were made of sterner stuff and after a moment of surprise they ganged Ron.

Ron was holding his own, but it would not be for long, sooner or later the much larger better trained goons would get the upper hand and they were not going to be satisfied with merely capturing Ron.

Wanting to end it quickly, Kim used a technique that was taught to her not by one of her sifus but her mom when she was very young. Punting the last guard right between the legs hard enough to lift him off his feet, she didn't even bother to respond to the taunt from Dementor about her less then lady like act and simply punched his lights out, grabbing the vial from the air and jumping down into the mass of people with Ron in the middle.

Upon landing Kim had only a second to assess the situation, the blood stain on Ron's shirt nearly wasted most of her allotted time. She knew that she did not have the time needed to examine him; the thugs had gotten over her dramatic entrance and were closing in again. The first two to get within striking range of her paid the price for their enthusiasm with a double drop kick to their heads. The others did not make the same mistake and moved with their guards up and shock sticks at the ready.

Knowing that at this point an overwhelming offence would be the best defense, Kim charged head first into them willingly taking a grazing blow from one of the shock sticks in order to get close enough to hamper their ability to swing their weapons. Spear thrusts and punches meant more to stun the opponent then knock them out did the job of giving her the breathing room that her fighting style needed.

Kim allowed herself to be lost to the rhythm of the battle. Deep inside of her the little voice that relished in the violence had risen into a full choir. Kim had long ago come to accept that even though her main motivation in going on these missions was to help people, the actual fighting had a significant role in why she chose this hobby. She remembered her first sifu comforting her when her much younger brothers had showed a level of intelligence that overshadowed her own. He had explained that there were people much smarted then her, but very few people would ever be able to match her in live combat.

The young Kim had cried when he had said that, being only good at fighting made her nothing more than a bully in her eyes. It was only after her first real sparing match, against a boy 5 years her senior and a few belts above her that she had truly understood what her sifu had meant. It was like being able to see sound, to hear light, everything around her became crystal clear and all her doubts vanished. Combat became an art form, not one designed to impress but to send a message through her kicks and punches.

Kim sometimes suspected that she allowed Draken and Shego to escape because she wanted to fight Shego at a later day, out of all her opponents none allowed her to truly lose herself like Shego could.

But today she could indulge herself, she needed to end this quickly which meant instead of writing a ballet she would restrict herself to haikus. That is not to say that she was not being pressed, she had taken a few solid blows and her left arm was still numb from where the shock stick had impacted earlier.

After clearing half a dozen goons and giving herself a moment to catch her breath she chanced a look back to see how Ron was doing. At first she had no idea what she was seeing. His movements were erratic, he would jump up and down as he was punching, and sometimes does hand stands to free his legs for kicks. The bizarre display was not lost on his opponents, who were not sure how to handle his strange fighting style.

Kim understood how they felt, for she had had the same problem when fighting someone else who used the same style, Monkey Fist. Coming a close second to Shego when it came to shear fighting prowess, Kim always hated fighting him because his style did not allow her to write the battle the way she enjoyed. It was too strange, too alien; it felt like she was forced to battle in a language she was not fluid in. There was no harmony in him.

Kim was not sure when Ron learned Monkey Kung Fu, or when he had become a master at it, but a master he was. Lacking Monkey Fist's genetically engineered body did lessen his overall performance but it was still enough to take care of Dementor's henchmen that were facing him and knowing that Ron was not in any danger allowed Kim to turn her haiku into a stanza.

The rest of the battle went just as Kim had scripted it, ending just as the choir had reached its peak. Looking at the catwalk where she had left Dementor she was dismayed to find him gone. Dementor did not offer her any joy in combat and he was more competent then Draken which meant he was more dangerous to the general public.

Still she had retrieved the anti-matter and her biggest worry was Ron, and why he had snapped like that. The countdown replaced that with the more pressing matter of them needing to get out of the lair before it went up.

As usually their dramatic escape was quickly followed by a fireball and the cheers of the police and G.J. operatives outside rounding up the stragglers. All of it fell on deaf ears as Kim led Ron to their ride back home, ignoring the reporters asking for a minute of her time. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to notice that Ron was injured.

The last time people had noted that one of them was injured it had led to an increase of super-villain activity and one or two senators and talk show hosts harping about the dangers the children put themselves through. There was talk of child protection taking a look into the matter and a headache for all involved, so Kim and Ron had decided that if either one was hurt they would tend their own wounds on the way back home or go to her mother's hospital to be checked out.

Which brought Kim back to this moment; she had finished stitching Ron up and had applied the salve to the wound to help it heal faster. Thankfully it was a shallow cut and had only needed six stitches.

"So are you going to explain to me what the hell happened back there Ron or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Kim demanded letting some of her anger out.

She always felt guilty about bringing Ron on her missions but comforted herself with the knowledge that he would always run away from fights thus limiting the chances of him getting hurt. To have Ron run INTO the fight went against the whole group dynamic they had set up.

Ron remained quite not making eye contact with her, he knew what he had done was foolish and had worried Kim. But that overgrown steroid guzzling thug had it coming. He knew he had to say something or Kim would get more worried and in her own Kim way would just get angrier.

"Damn it Ron, those weren't Draken's goons. You know that Dementor only gets pros, what were you thinking rushing them like that?"

"He said he was going to do things to you KP" Ron replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Things? What things?" for the life of her she did not understand what Ron meant.

"He said that when they caught you he would make it that you'd be nothing more than a dollar whore" Ron yelled out, not able to keep the rage bottled up. Images of the sneering thug overlapped with Brick's lust filled face in his mind, and the sobbing Bonnie morphed into Kim in the same state.

Kim was taken aback by the anger in Ron's voice, most of her own anger ebbed, replaced with fondness for her best friend and understanding as to why he had gone over the deep end. It did not explain why he knew how to do monkey kung fu or why something like that would set him off like that. She had to admit it was vulgar but both of them had heard worst threats being thrown their way.

Sitting beside him and pulling him into a fierce hug she whispered to him, "Ron, its okay. Nothing like this will happen to me."

"How do you know Kim? How can you possibly say that? Suppose we were captured and Dementor was not around? How do you know that he would not have done something to you? Men are disgusting, they do things that are evil and wicked. Their… LUST… their lust makes them do things that they would generally never do, or even think of doing. And that is the best of them, so how about people like that goon huh? Do you really think that he would even NEED to make excuses to himself?" Ron knew that he may have said too much but he could not help it.

"I know because I can do anything, and if I can't, I know I have you here to catch me if I fall" Kim responded without a second's hesitation.

She could not know that her words cut deeper into Ron then anything the goons could have done. He could not tell her that he was just as bad as the goon or Brick or any other man that had used his size, his authority or just verbal intimidation to abuse women. But for now, she did not know and he would do everything in his power to make sure that she never knew. Holding on to his best friend as tightly as he could, he let himself drift into much needed sleep.

After she was sure that Ron was alright and deeply asleep Kim disengaged herself from his vice like hold and rested his head in her lap. She knew that there was more to this then some vulgar comment from some henchman but for now Ron needed his sleep and her as his friend, so for now she would let it slide.

Thankfully their ride back was a private jet so she could enjoy the peace and quiet; sadly the beeping of her communicator put any thoughts of her catching some shut eye to rest. Assuming it was Wade checking in to see if everything was okay she responded without looking at the number.

"KIM, thank god I got a hold of you, what are you waiting for girlfriend? If you don't answer soon you will be held in contempt of the charter" Monique's excited voice piped through the small but powerful speakers.

"Monique? What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Are you on a mission… never mind don't answer that J.C.Y.E.M" Monique commanded in a hurry.

"J.C… 'Nique talk English please. I have had a long day and yes I am on a mission"

"AAAHH… JUST CHECK YOUR E-MAIL. I'll wait" Monique responded.

Having no idea what her best female friend was talking about Kim put her on hold and opened her e-mail and was shocked to see 46 unread emails. What was even more of a shock was the subject heading, Code 13.

Opening the earliest email with that subject the message was short and to the point but with so much meaning as to nearly take Kim's breath away: "Code 13 was issued and validated against Brick Flagg." All the others were one word emails from 45 different girls in Middleton high: "Acknowledged."

In the time it took Kim to get over her stupefaction, she received twelve emails with the same answer. Going back to the first one her surprised was even more profound when she saw who had sent it, Tara Forman.

"Monique what the HELL is this about?" Kim asked trying to wrap her mind around what the email meant to the food chain.

"Well the buzz is that Bonnie had a date with Brick yesterday and today she called Tara over and BAM Code 13" Monique answered nearly hyperventilating with excitement.

"You don't think she is getting back at him for taking her on a bad date do you?" Monique whispered, worried that somehow their conversation would be overheard by a fellow charter member.

"NO... no way. Bonnie is Den mother, she takes her role seriously. If she asked Tara to issue the Code 13 it is because Brick did something that even Bonnie could not forgive or forget. Something that Tara of all people felt needed to be punished." Kim responded distractedly, her mind still trying to piece together this puzzle.

"What are you going to do? Nothing can happen until you send your acknowledgment. You are the guardian of the scroll after all" Monique said, trying to curb her excitement. She had just transferred to Middleton this semester so this was her first Code 13 but she had heard what had happened to the last bastard that had one issued on him. The only way he escaped was by transferring to an all boys military academy two states away.

"What I must, the charter is very specific. Bonnie followed the rules even though she is Den mother. Besides my position is purely ceremonial, for initiations and expulsions; hell not even Bonnie could stop a Code 13 all by herself if the person followed the rules."

Monique did not press the matter, knowing that the only reason she was invited to sign the charter was because she was friends with Kim and she was nothing more than a trustee. Looking at her computer screen she couldn't believe that the number of emails had passed a hundred. And it was no longer just Middleton high, but Upperton, Lowerton and the two private high schools in the area; the news had spread to charter members in all of those schools, and soon would spread to the general public.

When Kim had first invited her to be a trustee Monique had though it was some kind of sorority, but after the initiation and actually seeing the charter it became so much more. It was female empowerment in a way that she had never seen before. Heaven help Brick because by Monday no one else will.

"Listen 'Nique you know the rule, we can't ask as to WHY the Code 13 was issued. The only persons that know are the one that asked for it and the charter member that validated. So please don't look into it, I bend the rules by asking you what was going on." Kim told her friend knowing that Monique loved mysteries and this one was a doozy.

"Sure no problem Kim."

"Listen 'Nique I am going to send in my acknowledgment, I'll call you after I get back home take a shower and rest up a bit okay"

After saying their goodbyes, Kim sent her own email reply like everyone else and then sank into her seat. Looking down to her sleeping friend she could not help but think that the timing was too coincidental. Considering Ron's recent action and his violent outburst to what the thug had said, and the fact that a Code 13 meant that a girl was abused in some way, physically, sexually or verbally to the point that she feared for her safety it all pointed to Ron knowing more than he was letting on.

But how could Ron know anything? He was out in the woods hunting the skunk last night, the odds of him being in the same place as Bonnie and Brick were too remote. Also Ron would not keep something like this from her, he would have called her as soon as possible to ask for advice.

Leaving the mystery that is Ron to sit on the back burner for now, Kim went to the more pressing matter of how this would affect the school. The last code 13, and the only one she was around for, had been against Mark Hunt. Mark had been popular, but nowhere near the top of the food chain like Brick is; also Mark had punched his girlfriend in the face in the middle of a heated argument at school. There were eye witnesses galore, this time the Code 13 is backed only by the vague word of Bonnie and Tara.

The girls in Middleton high though knew Bonnie, and knew how seriously she took her position and the power of the charter. Kim remembered an incident last year, Bonnie and Brick had gotten into a spat and he had called Bonnie the S word. Of course had heard Brick and after a serious dressing down had suspended him for two days from school and a whole month from the foot ball team.

For the cheer squad it had not been enough, they had demanded that Bonnie issue a Code 13. But Bonnie had put her foot down; she had told them that she did not feel threatened or was fearful for her life. Which meant that the Code 13 could not be called, it did not mean that she was not going to make Brick pay but it would be done personally and not by the charter.

After a few days, when cooler heads had prevailed, Kim and the rest of the cheer squad admitted that Bonnie had made the right call. Code 13 was not a stick you used to beat rude boys over the heads with, it was a tactical nuke used to destroy bastards. If it was used too often it would lose its power and worst of all the mystique of the charter. Kim suspected that Bonnie's calculating nature was the reason that Amelia had given her the title of Den mother and not her.

It was funny she had not thought of Amelia for ages, but then again thoughts of the charter were always linked with those of Amelia. She had been her babysitter when she was much younger; she was also a junior instructor at one of the dojos that Kim had studied at and was the captain of the cheer squad before Kim. She was the reason that Kim had taken up cheering.

She remembered the day after she had made it on the squad, Amelia, who was the Top of the food chain, stopped her in the hallway and gave her a card. It was an invitation to a sleep over that weekend, she even told Kim she would speak to her mother about letting Kim come. Kim had been on cloud number nine for the rest of the week, and it had only gotten better when her mother had allowed her to go.

When Friday had finally come Kim was ready and waiting outside her door a full hour before Amelia was suppose to pick her up. When Amelia had pulled up, Kim was beside the passenger door in a flash, but was surprised to see Justine Cerveau and her new fellow cheerleader Crystal Krustallos already in the car. The drive to Amelia's home was quite, Kim did not understand why Justine was there, Crystal made sense she was a cheerleader but Justine was the school egg head and was about as anti-social as they came.

The mystery only got deeper as they reached their destination; there were half a dozen cars parked and more than twenty girls waiting around. Kim spotted Bonnie standing by a beautiful blond senior who she vaguely remembered was her sister Lonnie, there was also Trish a second year that was considered to be the cutest girl in Middleton. Three other seniors were rounding up the group of freshmen and second years, a lot of them Kim had never seen before.

Ushering them into the living room they told them to leave their bags in the entrance way. The living room was dark with all the furniture pulled out except for the coffee table that was placed in the center of the room and ten boxes placed in a corner.

"Okay I am going to say this once so you better listen up, Lonnie and Stacy are going to be passing out wet towelettes and makeup removers. You are to use them and clean your faces; I don't want to see a hint of lipstick or eyeliner. When you are done you are to go to room to your left, Liz will give you a plastic bag and white robes. You are to get undressed… COMPLETELY. That means underwear as well and then put on the white robes and come back outside and find a spot to sit. You are NOT to ask why, you are NOT to complain or even make a sound." Amelia commanded in a voice that brooked no arguments.

Confused and just a little bit afraid did as she was told; since she did not wear makeup all she did was wash her face with the towelette and went to the room as she was ordered. Liz was a senior in Middleton that was feared, and rightly so, by almost everyone in the school. She was tall, husky and had enough piercings to set off a metal detector five paces away.

Looking down at the much smaller and now trembling Kim, she smiled kindly and gave her a bag and the robes. "After you get undressed put your stuff in the bag and just leave it in the room, we'll take care of it. Now go before Amelia yells at you for slowing down the line."

The room was dark with only a candle to give out any kind of light, just like the living room it was emptied out. Kim began to undress and was about to remove her underwear when she hesitated. Looking around she noticed that Justine and another girl she had never seen before were in the same state of semi nudity she was in and were hesitating as well. She could read the same question in their eyes that were plaguing her, was this some kind of hazing ritual?

Bonnie walked in as the three were still debating what to do, Kim was thinking of just getting dressed and leaving; even if it meant she had to walk home. Like the rest of them Bonnie undressed but did not balk at removing her panties. Her fearlessness encouraged Kim and the others to do the same and soon all of them wore the white robes and made their way out.

Kim as astounded to see Amelia, Lonnie and the other seniors, except for Liz, undressing and pulling on white robes of their own; but where Kim felt like she was wearing a potato sack, Amelia looked like she was some kind of ancient priestess.

When the last straggler was seated, Liz docked into the other room.

"All of you must be wondering what this is about, let me assure you this is not a hazing. At any point if you feel uncomfortable you can leave and one of the seniors will drive you home. BUT. I would recommend you stay because this is important and will hopefully change your view of high school." Amelia started still sounding authoritative.

For the next few hours Amelia explained why they had been brought together that day and why the secrecy and strange ritual. At this point, in this house, they were all sisters. The robes were designed to strip artificial rank, no one was better than anyone because they had the latest clothing or that they were thinner than the girl next to them. No makeup to hide behind, no brand names. They were all equal.

And then she began to explain the charter, the Leona charter of Middleton high. At its heart the charter was a binding code of conduct, a support system and a weapon to defend female high school students. It spanned many different subjects: not mocking someone who had their first period or had an accident, to offer "protection" to fellow class mates who came from families that did not believe in it.

All the things that they would study in sex-ed class were explained to them without the censorship of religion, school boards or male chauvinism. It went further and deeper than any parent talk about the birds and the bees.

It covered almost all scenarios a young girl could find herself in, from the mildly embarrassing to the life changing, how other charter members should react and what they were allowed and not allowed to do to help.

Finally it covered all the dangers that each one of them may face in her high school life and beyond. From peer pressure to rape, Amelia did not sugar coat anything, she did not hold anything back, and it was so brutally honest that Kim felt real fear creep into the back of her mind. Finally she explained what the members could do to protect from or if that was too late how to punish the transgressors.

By the time Amelia had finished her monologue it was well past midnight; the group was split up and sent to bed with promises of continuing the discussion the next day.

The next day had a whole different atmosphere, the initiates were allowed to sleep in and then they had a B.B.Q where questions were encouraged. If a senior could not answer the question, the lore were consulted; a collection of diaries from previous members dating back to the beginning of the charter. It was comforting to the younger girls that almost any question or situation they could think of had already been encountered at some point and a response already formulated.

"Amelia. Thank you so much for inviting me to… to… to ALL of this." Kim gushed not able to hold her joy at being allowed to join such an inspirational movement, although she was puzzled as to why Amelia let out a resigned sigh.

"Kimmie… I didn't invite you. Actually I did not want you here this year or next year to be perfectly honest" Amelia said.

Kim was dismayed to hear her role model tell her that she did not want her here was enough to bring tears to her eyes. "But why? What did I do to make you say that?"

"Kimmie, you did nothing. *sigh* Listen Kim, the rules say that we can only invite a certain number of girls each year to sign the charter and become sisters. The whole point of this is to reach those girls who are at the highest risk of needing the safety net that the charter offers."

"I still don't get it. Are you saying that I am disposable? Or that I am not good enough to be part of the sisterhood?"

"No nothing like that. Actually I think you are too good. You have loving parents that are open minded and have taught you well. I doubt you would do any of the mistakes that would lead you into the situations I explained yesterday and most importantly of all you are strong enough not to need protection." Amelia tried to get the younger girl to understand but seeing that Kim had still not grasped the true meaning of the charter she continued.

"Kim at this point the only person that can give you a decent sparring match is our sifu and even he is finding it harder and harder to beat you. You are a master of nine different martial arts and are able to physically outperform almost anyone I or you know. You don't need the sisterhood, but there are others out there that do, and I would have liked to give them the chance."

Kim was in a quagmire, on one hand her idol was complimenting her but because she thought so highly of her she did not want her to be part of something that Kim felt was truly grand.

"So if it was not you that invited me who did? I don't know any of the other seniors." Kim asked honestly perplexed.

"Well you can thank Liz for that, she was the one that put your name forth and pushed hard for you to be here in your first year"

"LIZ?!?"

"Yes Liz, she may not look it but she can be a very passionate and eloquent speaker when she wants to be. If you want to know more ask her, it is not my place to tell you what the other sisters think."

Of course it was easier said than done, Kim still found the large Liz to be intimidating and the rumor of what she was like in her freshman year was still whispered in the halls as she walked past. But her curiosity had been picked and Kim did live by the motto that she could do anything. That included talking to the imposing Liz.

"ex… hum. Excuse me… hum… Ms. Liz could I ask you a question?" did had not come out nearly as confident as she had hoped but at least Kim had worked up the guts to talk to her.

"Okay first off, never call me Ms. Liz again. Second since you just came from talking to Amelia and from the look on your face she was her usual brutally honest self I suppose you want to ask why you are here?" Liz asked in a friendly manner trying to not scare the younger girl. All Kim could do in response was to nod her head vigorously.

"It all started last year when Amelia came to our weekly sparring match with a black eye and bruised rips." Liz started her tale giving Kim a conspiratorial wink.

Kim could not help but blush as she remembered that incident. She was, and still is in a way, learning to control her violent tendencies while she fought. She had been sparring with Amelia and had wanted to impress her idol so much that she had lost herself to the choir and instead of it being a relaxing jazz number she went into full orchestral masterpiece. If it had not been for their sifu's intervention she feared that it would have been much worst.

"Anyway Lia explain to me your unique… I don't want to call it a problem… I guess we'll say disposition while fighting. We got to talking about you. You know she thinks very highly of you, she kept going on and on about how you moved and how amazing you are and how you would be somebody when you grew up" Liz continued as she lazily flipped burgers at the grill.

"I'll admit it, I was jealous. I mean here is girl that in her freshman year had trounced me when I had tried to pick on her. Nearly ruined my rep. and here she was talking about a girl that had not even gotten into high school as if she was the second coming of Bruce Lee." She chuckled as she remembered that day sitting by her girlfriend, listening to her.

She admitted that the jealousy did not end with Kim's battle prowess but also because Lia seemed to be thinking of her more then she was about her girlfriend that had been looking forwards for some action of a different kind then sparring.

"Anyway I kept my eye out for you since then, and when you started this year I knew that Lia would never offer you a place in the sisterhood because she thought so well of you."

"But I don't get why she would do that?" Kim asked still trying to fathom Amelia's rational. Did Amelia not think that she had problems like any other girl?

"Lia is a great Den mother… we'll explain what that means tonight… but in her own way she is short sighted. She had a rough childhood so she sometimes forgets that even perfectly ordinary, and in your case extraordinary, people go through the same stuff everyone else does."

"In fact I think you will need the support that the charter offers more than Lia thinks you do."

"Why do you say that?" Kim asked having gotten over her nervousness and finding that Liz was far deeper and more insightful then she had previously believed.

"Kim, you are a smart, beautiful, athletic young woman, who, as far as I can tell, only has that Tom guy as a friend."

"Ron, his name is Ron and that is not true I have other friends." Kim quickly injected keeping her own uncertainty about how true Liz's comment was to herself.

"Kim, remember I've been watching you, and at its most basic the charter is about truth, we do not hold anything back because we believe that all of you ARE old enough to understand. You are special, unique, and sadly unique usually means outcast. You already felt it didn't you; the other kids don't want you to play with them because you always win. You are a geek because you can answer questions in class and get great marks without even trying." Liz hated doing this but Kim needed to understand what was in store for her.

"It will only get worse, as you go into high school the separation will only grow. Lia may think you can take care of yourself if someone decided he wants himself some tail and figures the school outcast is easy prey, and how knows maybe you can. But frankly I would feel better if you DID belong to something bigger. Just because you sign the charter with these other girls it will not mean they will be your friends but deep down inside it will mean that they will not ostracize you. Because just like you feel you belong to something bigger they will feel the same way."

Kim was surprised to feel tears leaking out of her eyes, this woman that she had only met for the first time today understood her better than anyone else, save Ron. Even her own mother did not understand how hard it was for Kim to make friends.

"Hey hey now, you are making me feel I am as bad as Lia is. Listen Kim you belong here as much as I or Justine or that Thompson girl from Upperton do. We will never be the top of the food chain and because of that we will always feel alone, but know that no matter what you have a second home within the sisterhood."

"If this is for outcasts then what are Bonnie and Crystal doing here? Most of these girls look popular."

"Ah this is the other end of the spectrum. You see they will need to support for different reasons. Bonnie is a perfect example, if she is anything like her older sister, she will do everything in her power to be on top. Sadly this means, at least in her eyes, that she will have to dress a certain way, act a certain way and date certain people." Liz explained to Kim.

"Personally I disagree with that way of thinking, but we are not here to mold the ones that come after us, but simply to guide them." She took her time flipping the burgers to give her some time to plot her next words.

"You know it is funny when I was growing up, we had Doctor Barbie and Lawyer Brittany. Now it is Bratz, makeup kits and how to steal your best friend's boyfriend. Everything our mothers fought for in their youth is being lost; not with a bang but a whimper. Girls like Bonnie will do what is expected of them, which means they will make mistakes, and we are here to catch them when they fall."

"Different source but at the end the same danger, because whether it is the creepy stalker or the spoiled rich kid, sadly this new generation of boys is growing up thinking that girls are nothing more than tits and ass. So maybe if these girls felt that they are worth more than which boyfriend they are dating it will help them in the long run." Liz concluded happy with her synopsis even if she did admit it sounded too fem-nazish.

They discussed other things and Kim found Liz to be knowledgeable about a slew of subjects. They talked about the future and what they hoped to achieve and of the hardships that they would likely face in that future. By the time that Kim left Liz's side she had another role model. Where Amelia, who Kim still looked up to as the peak of what it meant to be a high school student, was everything Kim wanted to be, Liz was everything she hoped she would grow up into.

As the sun set over a fun filled day of eating, swimming and just plan goofing around, the mood returned to the somber feel of the previous night. Now that the sisterhood and the charter were explained the older girls went into details, the ranks and what they meant, what would happen to girls that broke the rules and other components of the charter.

As the grandfather clock struck midnight, the initiates had their first peek at the charter that they felt would change their lives. Liz came into the room with two scrolls. The first one was the charter itself, each letter was lovingly written by hand on a silk scroll. The girls were allowed the chance to read the rules for themselves, but not to touch it for fear of harming the delicate scroll. It was signed, "in memory of Leona."

The second scroll was the signature scroll; it was much bigger than the charter. Each girl was asked if they accepted the responsibility that being a trustee entailed, if they would fallow and respect the rules of the sisterhood. When they answered yes they were allowed to sign their names.

When it was Kim's turn, she took her time and scanned the other names on the scroll. She recognized a lot of the names on it, some were friends of her mother's, other were pillar of the community or people she had heard of in the news and the internet. As she was signing her name she felt an electric surge course through her, to join her names with so many other women of distinction was truly an honor, she felt.

The following day they were all driven to their homes with one last word of warning, they were to not speak of the charter to anyone that was not part of the sisterhood.

Mr. Deer's voice warning them to put their seatbelts on pulled Kim back from her trip down memory lane. To this day she was thankful to Liz for her foresight. Liz had been right about the hardships that Kim went through and if it was not for her being a sister she was sure that Bonnie would have had her out of the cheer squad and an outcast within the first month of that year.

She still talked to Liz and Amelia, who had admitted that it had been the right choice to invite Kim. Liz had finished her bachelor's in human science and was an advocate to any cause she felt strongly about, Amelia was taking her bar exam this winter. They no longer hid their relationship and now fought as hard for gay rights as they did for women's rights.

The head cheerleader and the school outcast living happily together and fighting for the right to marry, it had a nice ring to it Kim thought as she looked down on her sleeping friend.

As for the Code 13, well it seemed that the time had come again to remind the world that women were not helpless and that they could not be used and abused without consequences. Monday would be the first salvo, Brick had better watch out he had no idea what he was in for.

To be continued,

Next chapter: Retaliation

Yey new chapter finally done, sorry for the long wait but I hope the wait was worth it. Okay I usually write out my responses to reviews here but I recently discovered that I could send replies from the site itself which should help me get back to you faster.

I few things I want to hint about for some of those that had written about it, I do not believe in pure evil, even those that commit evil acts have redeeming features, I say this because I do not want Brick or anyone else in my story to be one sides.

I thank all those that have added me or this story as part of their favorites it means a lot and as always read and review it helps, and on that note I would like to send out special thanks to:

Tomas Clair and Ryan Williams, your reviews helped me get of my lazy backside and write this chapter and pushed me to start the next one.


	6. Retaliation

Foot desires,

I do not own Kim possible or anything else that has to do with the show, this is purely a fan service to all those out there that have a skewed outlook on cartoons.

This happens before "So the Drama"

Chapter 6: Retaliation

Bonnie was trying to decide what was more annoying, Terra holding her and wanting her to cry or Terra showing her rather colorful grasp of the English language as she went into another litany of swears words against Brick Flagg. All that Bonnie needed right now was for her best friend to leave her alone so that she can go back to sleep and wait for Ron.

On the other hand maybe that was not the best thing in the world for her right now. She had spent what little remained of last night curled up in a fetal position desperately needing Ron to engulf her again and make her feel safe. That was bad enough since it went against her plan to be in control; what made it worst was the dreams she had between fitful moments of REM sleep.

The dreams had been a cacophony of pain; pain that she was inflicting on Ron Stoppable. Every dark fantasy, desire and evil synapsis that fired of a vile thought combined into an epic tale of blood and mayhem that had her waking up with a blood curdling screech that would have woken up the dead. The last one, the one that was so bad that sleep was impossible afterward, ended with her dipping her foot into the eviscerated and flayed body of Ron while she smiled loving down on him.

"…Bonnie…Bonnie… **BONNIE **!" Terra's yell and shaking finally got her out of the memory.

"Baby are you okay? Oh god I am going to kill him… I swear to God I am going to kill him for doing this to you." Terra said in a voice strangled with pity for her friend and a rage that the normally sweet natured blond never exhibited.

Bonnie was shocked by the venom and conviction in her friend's voice. Since calling her over at the first sign of dawn Terra had managed to contain her rage to her litany of curses mostly occupied with her friend. Originally Bonnie had worried that Terra would not believe her but even with the magic ointment enough of the damage was still visible that it was enough to convince Terra to sponsor her request to the sister hood. A small part of Bonnie wondered what would terra do if she had seen the full extent of the damage; she was grateful that she will never know because Bonnie was now worried about how Terra would act.

Code 13 did not specify how to punish the offender, but the lore gave examples of other times when the code had been invoked and what methods were used. It was a tried and tested method tailored for each individual case. If the person was popular then the attack was against his popularity, slowly eroding it to the point of social leper. If he was an athlete it came in the form of the girlfriends of his team mate poisoning their relationship with him to the point of him being kicked off the team. In the cases that he was already a social out caste; the attack was more direct with a non-ending stream of abuse that would make his school life a living hell.

And it did not stop when he had lost what was most precious to him. The attack evolved as his circumstances deteriorated until his only way out was to transfer schools. But that would not save him; since its inception the Leona charter of Middleton high has become that only by name, for it had spread to all schools in the area and a few that are an hour or more away. Thinking that changing school would give him a fresh start the offender will find that the sisterhood was all consuming; no place was safe within a three hour drive from Middleton.

But the code gave specific points as to what NOT to do; framing the offender for a crime he did not commit, attacking his family and most of all no physical harm can come to the bastard. It was believed that violence was the tools of the aggressors and that if the sisterhood was to resort to that, an easy task really considering that most of the athletes had sisters as girlfriends, then they would lose their moral high ground.

Bonnie was worried that Terra would forget that golden rule and do something that would get her expelled from the sisterhood, a fate worst then a code 13; traitors to the sisterhood were few and the lessons they teach is usually enough to stop anyone else from even contemplating it. She could not figure out why her friend had gotten so angry all of a sudden until she saw her reflection in the television.

A small part of her found it strange that she could not cry while thinking of what had happened to her but remembering what she had done to Ron, even if it was a dream, was enough to make her cry. Her tears came down in a constant flow that she had not even noticed and her normally tanned complexion was several shades paler than normal.

"Terra it's okay… I'm okay. He is going to get what is coming to him; you of all people should know that right. I am not crying because of him… I'm just… please Terra I need my friend not the angel of vengeance right about now." Bonnie tried to calm her friend with what she felt was a rather impassionate appeal. It did not bring back the loving Terra that she was hoping for but at least calmed the blond down enough that Bonnie no longer feared for Brick's physical safety.

Terra could not fathom what her friend was going through but she understood that her rage was not helping, instead she bottled it up inside for use at a later time, probably during her lacrosse game, and simply held her friend. Whatever the trigger was, it had finally gotten Bonnie to exhibit some kind of emotion, and Terra knew that this was the first step to healing.

The two friends stayed like this for the next couple of hours, alternating between Bonnie crying and needing to be held to her pushing Terra away and demanding that she go home. Then Terra's phone started signaling that she had received an e-mail. At first it was only one or two at a time then suddenly, as the message was passed from one to another, it did not stop. Both girls opened each e-mail and read the one word message, each time Bonnie felt relief. She had not consciously thought that anyone would refute her claim, but deep down inside she had the sliver of fear that the sisterhood would not come through for her.

Terra felt a swelling of pride as each e-mail came, the sisterhood was as strong as ever and they would extract the vengeance that she craved. Still one e-mail was ominously absent; that of Kim Possible. The Den mother was the leader of the sisterhood and as tradition dictated, she was also from Middleton High, but this time around it was not the cheerleader captain like in previous times but the co-captain.

Terra remembered last year when Amelia had sponsored Bonnie over Kim for the position and the political backlash from that decision. Many in the sisterhood felt that Bonnie's general bitchiness should have excluded her from the role of Den mother, a role that as the name implied involved a level of motherliness. The vote was a close one, the closes in the life of the sisterhood, persistent rumors that Bonnie had brow beaten some of the girls to vote for her has haunted her tenor as Den mother. The fact that Kim got the ceremonial role of guardian of the scroll was viewed by many as a slap in the face by Bonnie.

Few knew that it was Kim that had asked for the position; wanting to take over from Liz had been an important point for her. Also the guardian of the scroll was usually the girl that either had the most skill or intimation to keep them safe. Terra could not even fathom what would happen to the sister hood if the charter or the name scroll were ever lost or destroyed. With Kim they were as safe as if they had been locked up at fort Knox.

Still could it be that Kim was still holding a grudge over Bonnie taking over as Den mother? And most importantly what would happen if Kim did not acknowledge the call; she had enough respect with the sister in Middleton, not to mention in the other schools, that Bonnie's request could be called into question. Terra did not want to believe that Kim was that petty but as the e-mails started to trickle down she got more worried.

"Don't worry Terra, she is on a mission and probably didn't have the time to check her e-mail. " Bonnie said trying to reassure her friend and hoping her voice held more conviction then she actually had. Bonnie and Kim had already hashed out their difference on this matter a long time ago; the only time the two girls had had an honest talk. Kim knew that she did not have the will to scare the new girls the way that Amelia knew they needed to be; when it mattered most she would promise to protect them all, a promise that she would try to live by but would ultimately fail in. No, both she and Bonnie knew that a Den mother had to be motherly but more importantly she had to get the core message across to the new trustees.

What worried Bonnie was that Kim may have broken Ron and made him tell her what Bonnie had done to him. Everyone knew how protective of Ron Kim was; the not so gentle reminder of what she could do to solid steel was permanently dented into the locker of one of the school bullies that was picking on Ron last year.

If Bonnie was lucky all Kim would do was throw her under the proverbial bus and sabotage the code 13 she had called; if Kim felt that she had abused or in any way scarred her best friend the bus would not be proverbial. Again the thought that she should have stuck with her original plan when it came to Ron came back. If she had been stronger more in control and not broken down in tears, giving him the opening to be her partner instead of her slave then she would not worry now about where his loyalties laid.

She did not want this; she did not want to believe in Ron, she wanted… she NEEDED to know without a shadow of a doubt that he would not betray her. She resolved that if Ron did not break she would make sure that he belonged to her body and soul. And if that did not happen a small part of her relived her nightmare.

Then it came; the e-mail from Kim that both had been unknowingly holding their breath for. Both of them opened it with trepidation but like all the rest it was the one word; and with it came another flood of e-mails as the unspoken support of Kim unified the sisterhood. In the back of her mind Bonnie noticed that the first rush of e-mails were from people that had voted for her while the latter half were those that had voted for Kim. She resolved to address this issue during the next sister meeting; the sisterhood could not be divided like this.

Pretty soon Terra's phone started ringing; the rule was that the sponsor got to organize the battle strategy and the victim had to remain unaware of what was going on. This was done for two reasons: one was to make sure that the aggressor could not track back his misfortune to any one person and the other was that it was agreed upon that a victim may do something against the charter in her zeal for vengeance. Make no mistake this was not about justice, it was about vengeance and inflicting more pain then was inflicted.

"It's okay Terra. You will be helping me more by planning the offensive then sitting here with me. Besides I need to go back to bed." Bonnie said, seeing the battle that Terra was fighting between wanting to start exacting sweet punishment and being there for her friend.

After another agonizing moment Terra resigned herself to what she knew had to be done. Leaving the change of cloth that Bonnie had requested and with a few more words of support she left already in a heated discussion with a sister as to which lore they would be relaying on, Brick was not only a football star but also the top of the male food chain; rare but as always the sisterhood had seen it before and had made them pay; the higher the peak the more painful the fall.

Flopping down into the green sofa Bonnie allowed herself a moment of rest, knowing that her vengeance was starting did wonders for her self-esteem. Still it meant nothing if she allowed herself to go back to the crying wreck that she was last night. No, revenge would only take her so far.

She needed to resume her mission, but how to go about it was the question. Ron would have had time to sleep and rebuild his moral walls; that is of course if he had not crumpled and told Kim everything. Trying to distracted herself and hopefully find inspiration she turned on the television to the news in the hopes of figuring out how much time she had before Ron came back.

As luck would have it the current story was about team possible. It was a repeat of earlier today and the journalists were trying to muscle their way around a wall of Global Justice officers to get a new sound bite from their darling Kim. Old resentments start to resurface as she watched the world heap more attention on her arch enemy. Bonnie always hated this part of the news; seeing Kim get what she has always craved and not even appreciate it for what it is.

But this time it did not play out the way it usually did, with Kim giving her trade mark quote of "it's no big." In fact she was shying away from the cameras and when one reporter managed to wiggle her way past two large officers to get closer to the action, she nearly got kicked in the face by a rather pissed teen hero.

But what got Bonnie to sit up straight was what all the reporters missed as they surged closer trying to get the story as to why their normally loving princess was so volatile. Ron in the background limping, aided by two officers and clutching his side while trying to make his way to a waiting jeep. As soon as he was safely in the jeep Kim broke off from the bombardment of questions and vaulted into the seat beside him.

As the jeep was pulling away the anchor man came back on to repeat what had already happened. Bonnie quickly picked up the remote meaning to rewind to see if she could get a better look at what was wrong with Ron; but only screamed in frustration as she discovered that Ron was probably the only boy in school to not own a Tivo.

For the next couple of hours Bonnie flipped through channels trying to find one that would repeat the entire clip but by then they had all narrowed it down to Kim's outburst and had completely forgotten anything else. Most of the pundits defended Kim's action since the reporter had broken through a police line and Kim had just came out from what some assumed was a violent situation and probably was still high on adrenalin.

While they went back and forth on what it meant to allow a teenage girl to go into situations where most soldiers would hesitate; Bonnie had a new found respect for the ability of the news to miss the story all together in their zeal for the next headline.

Then again she had something none of them had; years of studying the case subject. One of the things that set Kim apart from your average teenager was how she processed stress. Things that should have affected her, like having a micro bomb bug stuck to her nose, would slide of her like water of a ducks back. But put her into a situation that would be mildly embarrassing for your normal teen and she would break down.

It was that inability to process emotions normally that scared of a number of the cheerleaders. Although they were friendly towards Kim, most of them would not count her as a friend. They all sensed it, the wrongness of Kim, subconsciously. They sometimes whispered to themselves, what would happen if she snapped and overreacted to a situation that for most would have been worthy of nothing more than a few tears and a gallon of ice cream.

Who can stop her? The girl that can take on fire throwing mutants and kick the head of a doombot! And what would trigger her? Josh Manky was a victim of this fear. Even though a lot of the girls would love to make a move on him, they all worried that it would stress Kim out in a way she couldn't deal with. And thus one of the cutest and nicest boys in school is single.

So Kim being aggressive had nothing to do with the fact that she probably just saved the world from a messy end or that she had been attacked by full grown men with weapons. Those things are what she does as a hobby. No, the only thing that Bonnie could figure out was that something had happened that did not allow Kim to rely on her natural talents to fix; something like Ron being hurt worse than in previous times.

The thought that Ron was hurt because he had not slept or because his mind was on her and not on the mission both made her feel good and gave her an unexpected bang of guilt. Guilt was an emotion that Bonnie was not very familiar with, she supposed it was this quirk that made the rest of the team not be friends with her either. In fact one of her old shrinks had diagnosed her as having emotional malfunction because of her inability to truly connect empathically with her victims. That doctor was soon fired and his reputation ruined by her father who would not allow anyone to say that anyone of his family was malfunctioning in any way.

Thankfully the sound of a car pulling into the drive way allowed her to break from that particular train of thought, since it was leading her back to her nightmare and that was the last place she wanted to visit at this time. Hoping to the window, as to avoid placing any weight on her injured ankle, she peaked out to see who it was.

The car was Ms. Worthington's, another person that Kim had helped, and coming out of it was Kim helping Ron. The way Kim had Ron's arm flung on her shoulder, the way they exchanged looks as they made their way slowly to his house as they said their farewells to their driver, send a surge of jealousy through Bonnie's veins.

"How dare that bitch try to take Ron away from her!" was the only thought screaming in Bonnie's head. Gone was any feeling of guilt, any worry or remorse about breaking Ron's will. He was hers and she would see him dead before Kim took him away from her.

It was only when the sound of keys jiggling in the lock that broke Bonnie out of her mental rant. A quick look around and she knew she was in trouble if Kim came in; with her foot wrapped the way it was and with tissue paper and the clothing that Terra brought over strewn all over the living room, it would be impossible to hide everything without making enough of a racked to alert Kim.

As the door slowly opened the only things that Bonnie could do was dive behind the sofa and pray.

To be continued.

Next: Retaliation part 2

Well folks I feel I should say sorry for forgetting about this little treasure for so long. I few days ago I was cruising the Kim possible fanfics when I came across my own story and found so many reviews and people asking so very nicely, some with cherries on top even, for it to continue that I just had to see if I could find a my old notes and lo and behold I found them. So I will continue this epic tale and I hope you all keep kicking me in the bum if I start to lag again.

I had to decide if I should just power through the whole chapter. Which will come in at around 10 000 words it seems or break it into two halves. I decided to go with two because a) I find it easier when I am jumping from one perception to another and b) because I felt bad about delaying an update for another week or so.

As always Reviews are appreciated and please do not think that because I stopped writing that it means you should stop whining =)


End file.
